You'll be my Safe Haven
by SouthernCharmer
Summary: Finally finding his imprint Jacob does anything but welcome the experience. Tune in to find out how well Jacob can handle his strong willed, independent imprint as well as Bella Swan... Not for those who are a Bella lover... Jacob/OC **Complete, Sequel in Progress**
1. Imprinted Madness

"Cause I'm not here to fight

About who's wrong or right

I just want your kiss

I wanna feel just like this

One last time, one last time" …. ( Kellie Pickler - One Last time )

* * *

**E**veryone has that one person that comes into their life and turns it upside down… sometimes for the better… sometimes for the worse. Every little girl grows up looking for that man who's going to be her prince charming, who will slay the dragons and save her from the evil monsters only to realize this is the real world. Our dragons and monsters are left up to us to slay while the so called 'prince' turns out to be just another toad. Well I'm tired of letting this one man control my life… I'm tired of always sitting around waiting on him, he clearly has no feelings for me so why do I stay in this little one horse town and let him do the things he does to me?…. I love him. Simple as that.

Looking up from my journal I smile at Emily who has that look on her face, the look I hate to see like she feels sorry for me or something. I just ignore her as I get up off the couch careful not to wake a sleeping Quil and Embry as I make my way out of the room. This house is not much for privacy but over the years I had gotten use to it… I welcomed it, well that is until he started showing up with her but that's alright, he can have her I don't care anymore. Walking into the kitchen I looked at Emily who was busy making muffins, bacon, eggs, pancakes man she makes enough food to feed the marines. I smiled leaning against the counter holding my journal in front of me as I looked at her.

"_Need any help?" _I asked watching as she flipped a pancake, Ems looked up at me shaking her head no.

"_No sweetie, I'm fine. Why don't you go out to Port Angeles today get out of the house or something?" _I shrugged looking off to the side picking up an apple as I took a bite.

"_I don't know… I'm still learning my way around this place I don't want to get lost." _I said making us both laugh, pushing myself off the counter I gave my sister a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. I love my sister, but I hated how she got treated at times. Ems is a strong woman the last thing she needed was some pack of over grown teens bossing her around… and don't even get me started on Leah! Once in my room I started looking through my clothes figuring I'd take Ems advice and do some shopping. I had just got my first pay check from the hospital, I work as a full time nurses assistant its not the most glamorous job but it pays alright. Slipping into some dark washed skinny jeans and a light pink thin sweater I smiled running my hands over the fabric, I loved this shirt. After applying my make up and fixing my hair I headed back down stairs picking up my purse and phone on the way.

"_Hey Ems, Sam I'm going…" _I said walking into the kitchen only to stop when I saw him standing there with her… little Miss I-can't-do-anything-by-myself. I smirked looking at the couple. Bella made me sick, always hanging onto Jacob like that, like she was a scared little girl or something. I never understood how a man as strong as Jacob would want a frail little thing like her. Turning toward Sam and Emily I picked up a muffin regaining my composure. I hated seeing them together I felt an unfamiliar mix of pain, jealousy and anger almost like it consumes me.

"_I'm heading up to Port Angeles, I'm gonna do some shopping. Not sure when I'll be back." _Emily nodded as Sam looked at me, I was still getting use to him. He was kind and loving to Emily I still didn't know how to take him at times. As I turned to leave Leah came into the room glaring daggers at Emily I watched her for a minute as Emily moved closer to Sam, Leah could defiantly be intimidating but I hated seeing Ems acting like another Bella. I shook my head as I started for the door, outside I took in a deep breath somehow the air always seemed different in La Push cool and refreshing. I walked down the steps toward my black jetta opening the door only to have it pushed shut from behind me. Turning around I arched a brow up at Jacob, trying to act like I didn't care that he was so close to me when in reality I felt my whole world stop. He had an effect on my like no man before him has… and no man after him will. I looked up at him tilting my head to the side. _"Something I can help you with Jacob?" _I asked moving back against my car when he took a step closer to me, man I hated him being this close to me my body ached for his touch.

"_Why are you going to Port Angeles?" _He asked looking down at me, his eyes seemed to stare down into my soul and I hated it. His eyes were hard and cold every time he looked at me, I guess all his soft gentle looks were on reserve for his little Bella.

"_Because I want too and I can. Now if you don't mind I have things to do, I'm sure Bella is missing you." _I said looking back to the house where Bella stood just outside the door. I waved before opening the door and getting in, Jacob grabbed the door as I went to shut to it, holding it open he leaned down looking in at me man my car just shrunk.

"_I don't want you to go." _I looked at Jacob a little shocked before I smirked snapping my seat belt and starting my car.

"_I don't give a damn what you want. You make it clear as crystal that what I do or don't do is non of your concern remember?" _I asked grabbing the door slamming it closed. I put the car in reverse before pulling away. I sat there remembering that fight we got in… it was horrible. I had told Jacob I liked him, he had laughed in my face. He was all about his Bella. I don't know why he put himself though so much pain for her when all she was doing is using him… I sighed heading down the road out of La Push, sometimes I just wished I could keep driving on this road and never look back but I can't something just won't let me. I looked in my rearview and sighed I wasn't sure what I expected to see but my heart dropped a little when I noticed Jacob hadn't tried to stop me but then again why would he? He has Bella back.

Once in Port Angeles I started shopping like a mad woman, I went to some of the second-hand shops first. Anita always had some of the prettiest clothes, she would even put some she thought I would like in the back for me… it pays to have connections. Walking into Anita's her eyes instantly light up as she came out from behind the counter.

"_Girl do I have some clothes for you!" _She said grabbing my hand leading me into the back I smiled at the pile of clothes. There was a little bit of everything, shorts, pants, tshirts, sweaters and some tank tops. As I looked at the clothes I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob would or wouldn't like. After I decided on what I wanted we went up front so I could pay. I stayed and talked with her a little before deciding it was time to move on.

"_I'll see you next with Nita." _I said giving the older woman a hug before walking out of the shop my bags in hand I looked around debating on if I wanted to go to the other stores, wasting money seemed like a good idea earlier but now not so much. Instead I put my clothes back in my car before walking down to the florist, Ems had a bad week last week and I wanted to get her a little something. She was such a good sister it only seemed right. I ordered an arrangement of gerber daises, our favorite flower, sitting in the corner I decided to wait. Looking down at my phone I saw where I had two missed called from Jacob, which was odd he never called me anymore. I sat there fighting with myself on calling him back or not. He could be such an ass at times… but before Bella came back he had been so kind and caring to me, he made me fall in love with him only to throw me to the curb when Bella wanted him back. I sighed turning it off as his number appeared on my phone again. I was only so strong, it was all I could do not to fall in his arms at times. I always pride myself on being a strong, independent woman but at the same time, sometimes I need someone to lean on too. The florist came back the flowers in tow I smiled standing up taking the vase thanking the older woman.

Putting the flowers carefully in my car before pulling out of the parking spot I debated on if I wanted to eat here or wait and make something at the house… home cooked meal won out. When I entered La Push I couldn't help but smile, I felt so at home here like nothing could hurt me. As I came to my street I sighed seeing Jacob's Rabbit still sitting there… its going to be a long night. Grabbing my bags and the flowers I carefully balanced everything as I walked into the house. I could hear everyone in the living room talking and watching tv. I sat my bags by the stairs before sitting the flowers on the table. Walking over to the fridge I started getting stuff out to make one of my killer sandwiches, feeling someone was watching me I turned to see Jacob standing there. I turned around going back to the stove ignoring him, I had nothing to say to him… well nothing except I love you and I hate you. I felt him move farther into the room but I just ignored him I didnt want to speak to him.

_"Amelia... you cant ignore me forever."_ Jacob said grabbing my arm turning me to face him.

_"You just watch me Black."_ I said staring up into my imprint's eyes... my 'soul mate' the love of my life...ha yea right what a load of shit that is!

Hi, my name is Amelia Young the younger sister of Emily and Bryan young and Jacob Black's imprint.


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

**Note: I do not own Twilight :) just a fan making a version of a love story... Please comment and or message :)) Feed back is more than welcome!**

* * *

_"His lips are dripping honey,_

_But he'll sting you like a Bee._

_So lock up all your love,_

_Go and throw away the key." ~ Carrie Underwood "Good Girl"_

**L**ooking up at Jacob I tugged my arm back trying to break free of his hold but he only smirked looking down at me. The pack seem oblivious to the storm brewing in the tiny kitchen but then again maybe they were just deciding to ignore us. Leaning down Jacob whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. _"You forget Ami, you can't ignore me I can see it in your eyes the last thing you want to do is ignore me…" _I looked up at Jacob once again trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"_Screw you Black." _I said coldly my eyes staring into his, I never would understand how he could be so cruel to me at times. Hearing my words only caused his devious smirk to widen, he never smiled at me the way he did to Bella, never gave me the soft looks he shared with her…. Not anymore.

"_You already have… and that was quiet a ride by the way, how long did it take you to learn tricks like that Ami?" _He asked running a hand through my hair, his accusation stung me as if he had slapped me. With his face so close to mine I couldn't help it, I wasn't thinking of the consequences or what would happen I spat in his face twisting away from Jacob, I heard that all too familiar growl starting low in his chest as he started to shake. I took a step back bumping into the counter as he reached up wiping the spit from his face.

"_You really shouldn't of done that Ami…" _He spoke softly, quietly…deadly as he moved closer to me. I stood my ground, hell there was no where I could go. _"You know I don't like to get mad at you." _I just looked up at him, there wasn't much I could say, he was right I hated when I angered him but not because I was scared of what he would do to me, no I hated it because _I _was the one who made him that way. Just then Paul walked in staring at Jacob as he walked over toward us.

"_Back off Black." _Paul said just as deadly as Jacob had a little earlier. Jacob looked back to Paul before bringing his gaze back to me.

"_This is between me and __**my **__imprint Paul, get lost." _I looked from Jacob to Paul, Paul not many people seemed to like him but to me he was my protector, someone who would never let Jacob hurt me…well physically that is. No one can protect me from the pin I feel. Jacob saw me looking at Paul, which only angered him more, reaching out he grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"_You are __**mine **__Amelia… you belong to me!" _I looked at Jacob licking my lips, I loved the feeling of his strong hands but not like this, this wasn't right. I ducked under his arm moving away from him as I shook my head, Paul walked forward putting his body in between Jacob and me.

"_Amelia may be your mate Black, but you sure as hell don't deserve her." _By now the pack's attention was on the kitchen Sam was slowly getting to his feet as I looked at the two men.

"_Paul please…" _I said softly taking a step closer placing my hand on Paul's bicep, I noticed Jacob get a deadly look on his face as a growl erupted from his chest… a growl Paul all to readily returned.

"_I'm not afraid of him Ami… and I damn sure wont let him continue to hurt you." _My grip tightened on his arm, as Jacob started to shake.

"_I'm fine Paul please just drop it." _Jacob didn't say anything for a minute as he looked at Paul and I, he stood there staring at my hand on Paul's arm.

"_Amelia. Let. Him. Go." _The anger in Jacob's voice was the only direction I needed I quickly dropped my hand taking a step away from Paul, just as I moved out of the way Paul jumped at Jacob…

When I first came to La Push I wasn't looking for love or an imprint. I was just wanting to be here for my sister, help her through her wedding plans and then get the hell out of this rainy place. I love the rain but every day got old… real quick. I sure as hell hadn't planned on Jacob Black, hater of everyone except his Bella to imprint on me. It wasn't my fault! All I did was politely extend my hand in a greeting and look in his eyes and then BAM! That was all she wrote. I was marked for dead. He had quickly pulled away from me cussing a string of words that would of made a sailor turn red before he ran away. I had just stood there completely dumb founded…kinda like the way I'm standing now watching and Jacob and Paul wrestled around on the ground, Sam stood beside me watching them.

"_He's going to hurt him…" _I said softly not sure who I was worried about I cringed as Paul hit Jacob hard in the face… that pretty face of his wouldn't be so pretty if Paul kept that up. I looked away as Jacob slammed Paul's head back onto the floor. _"Stop them Sam!" _I almost shouted watching the two men I cared for fighting, I couldn't take this. Sam looked at me before stepping forward.

"_Enough!"_ He roared out causing both Jacob and Paul to stop and look up at him, I could tell neither wanted to follow his orders but then again being Alpha did have perks. I shook my head before quickly leaving the room bumping into Leah as I walked, she didn't say a word just turned to look at a shell shocked Emily.

"_If you sit there with your mouth open it attracts flies." _Leah said glaring at her cousin, and my sister. I turned around quickly watching Leah. I knew she was in pain, I got it, but enough is enough. I'm tired of her always downing my sister. Emily shut her mouth and Leah smirked. _"Well that's good, I see Sam has you trained." _I stepped back into the room looking at Leah, arching a brow.

"_What the hell did you just say?" _Emily stood up trying to calm me down as Leah turned her attention on me, I just stepped in front of Emily as I looked at Leah. Leah was taller than me, stronger than I was yet here I am my 5'4" frame looking up at her 5'9" ish… she looked mean and ready to kill.

"_Aw come on now Amelia you really want to get in this too? Do you not have enough problems with one wolf? You want to take on another? You forget…Jacob's your imprint that's the only thing that stops him from ripping that little head off your shoulders. I on the other hand would do it without a second thought." _Leah said taking a step toward me, I stood there moving my arm out to the side to keep Emily from trying to interphere I didn't need her in the morgue beside me… someone needed to plan a decent funeral for me. Before I could react Jacob was standing in front of me shielding me from Leah.

"_One more step andI will tear you apart." _Jacob said taking a protective stance in front of me, well this is new. Sam walked in staring at Leah.

"_Leah." _Sam said anger filling his voice as Jacob stared her down.

"_Try it Leah and I will kill you myself and not think twice."_ Jacob said as Leah looked to me and smirked. I felt Emily walk closer to me placing a hand on my shoulder as I returned Leah's cold stare. I knew she could kill me easily but that didn't stop me, I never let anyone intimidate me. Leah smirked looking me over.

"_Don't think he'll always be here to protect you Ami… it's about time he went to see Bella anyway." _That stung… why did everyone have to remind me? I mean come on! Seeing the look on my face Leah smirked, hearing her Paul growled.

"_Try it Leah, I dare you." _I looked over at Paul raising my arms in a 'what the hell' fashion, really he just dared her to try and kill me… thanks Paul I knew I could always count on you!

"_Leah I think you should leave…now before I put you in your place."_ Sam finally spoke up walking forward to Ems' side placing his arms protectively over her shoulders. I looked back to them, why couldn't Jacob love me just a fraction of how Sam loved Em? I'd be happy with that… I felt Jacob move in front of me watching Leah as she walked by, she stared at me the entire time then looked to Jacob.

"_She wont be alone forever Jake… and Paul wont always be there to keep an eye on her when your off fucking Miss Bella, tell her hi for me by the way." _The mental picture of Jacob having sex with Bella was more than I could take, I flinched closing my eyes before turning and walking up the stairs shutting my door behind me locking it for good measure before I fell on my bed pulling the pillow over my head as I listened to the steady beat of the rain… man this weather matched my mood perfectly.


	3. The Pain, its the Only Thing Thats Real

**Hey guys! Thanks for those who left reviews, I love getting them! Keep em coming! lol Here's another chapter... hope you enjoy! Let me know whatcha think! Some cussing and sexual content in this one! Not full but not content for kids either!  
**

* * *

_I hurt myself today,  
To see if I still feel,  
I focus on the pain,  
The only thing that's real. - Hurt by Johnny Cash__  
_

* * *

**A**s I lay on my bed listening to the rain I couldn't help but remember the first time I laid eyes on Jacob Black. I had arrived early that morning, Emily being Emily was already up and waiting for me on the front porch. I smiled killing the engine as I popped the trunk, I hadn't brought a lot of things after all I wouldn't be staying for that long…

As we were halfway through carrying my stuff in the rain started to pour down mumbling under my breath I turned back toward my car only grabbing up the last box walking quickly back into the shelter of the tiny house. I looked up at Ems as I slipped out of my soaking wet jacket. Moving over to the sink I started ringing my hair out looking at Ems with a smile she couldn't help but laugh as she watched me.

"_Does it always rain cats and dogs around here?" _I asked straightening up as Ems nodded.

"_Yea pretty much…"_ She replied I looked behind her when I heard a chuckle to see Sam standing there with two huge guys on either side of him. I walked back over to one of my boxes opening it I started hunting for a hair tie. _"I can't be in the rain for long… I'm so sweet I will melt!" _I said sounding serious causing everyone to laugh except that one man standing beside Sam, he wouldn't even look up. I smiled, I liked making people laugh.

I turned to look at the guys acting hurt as I pulled my soaking wet hair up into a high bun. _"What? You don't believe me?" _Ems just rolled her eyes with that signature smile of hers as she moved forward towards me.

"_Ami this is Quil and Jacob." _Emily said introducing me I extended my hand smiling at Quil who smiled back shaking my hand.

"_Heya, welcome to La Push." _I turned to Jacob extending my hand, he stuck his hand out giving mine a hard shake I just arched a brow then he looked at me… looked right into my very soul it seemed. It seemed like my world had stopped, I couldn't breath, I couldn't see anything or anyone but him, my hand seemed to burn at his touch but in a very good way…. Just then Jacob broke away from me cussing up a storm I stepped back surprised as Emily's mouth fell open even more if that were possible.

"_Son of a fuckin' bitch!"_ He said before running, literally running, out the house the door almost coming off the hinges at the force he used to slam it open. I stood there shocked and a little hurt… boy I had no idea just how much pain this man would cause me….

Rolling over I sighed slamming my hand down on the alarm clock, time to get up. I sighed sitting up stretching realizing I was still in my clothes from yesterday I sat there my head in my hands remembering all the harsh words from yesterday. Now not only did I have to worry about Jacob but I get to add Leah to the mix… just fantastic. Pushing myself off the bed I walked over to my dresser grabbing some clothes before heading toward the bathroom. This day was going to be a long one…

Walking down stairs I felt clean and refreshed and semi ready to take on the day. I walked over to the table picking up my purse today was shopping day… the most dreaded day of the week. I had no earthly idea how the pack could possibly eat so much in a week! Looking up I saw Emily walking in mumbling something about not enough sleep as I smiled.

"_Tell me about it sister!"_ I said laughing a little, we both took a little while to wake up… Emily grabbed up her purse and looked at me.

"_Let's get party going… I gotta get breakfast made sometime." _It seemed like all we did was cook… and clean… and cook… and referee… did I mention cook? Walking out to the car we hopped in heading to the market. I looked out the window the entire time not wanting to talk about last night just waiting for Ems to bring it up, she had a way of trying to get me to talk about things I had no desire to talk about. Thankfully Emily didn't say anything she turned on the radio and we drove in comfortable silence. As we pulled into the parking spot at the only market we had in La Push I sighed thankful to get here, we never took long in this store… we hopped out heading in.

Back at the house we started unloading the groceries… we practically bought out the whole store. I walked up the steps 6 bags on each arm… man toting groceries sure does work out my arms. I was about to try to open the door when it swung open to reveal Sam smiling as he reached out easily taking the bags from me I smiled my thanks turning around going back for round 2. Paul came out of the woods smiling as he zipped up his shorts, he must of had patrol last night.

"_Well morning Teddy, want some help?" _Teddy, my nick name Paul had given me, I smiled moving over to give him room as he grabbed up the remaining bags smiling at me as I shut the trunk, ya know it paid to have wolves around. We walked in and Paul sat the bags on the table. I started putting up groceries noticing Emily and Sam were gone, I figured they were having a lovers moment so didn't go looking for her. I smiled at Paul as he leaned against the counter watching me. I just felt so at ease with this big, hot headed man. Yes, Paul had a bad temper but he had been nothing but good to me, he was my one true friend… I always wondered why Paul couldn't of imprinted on me instead of the jack ass.

"_Are you alright Teddy?" _Paul asked watching me, looking me over he always could tell when something was wrong. I smiled looking at him, as I nodded.

"_Of course I am… just tired is all." _He looked at me arching a brow, I could tell he didn't believe me.

"_Teddy… your lying to me."_ Damn he knew me so well. I shrugged continuing to put up the groceries.

"_Ok ok… I'm not 100 percent but I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." _I said reaching to put some pancake mix in the top of the cabinet man it sucked being short I started to crawl up on the counter I heard Paul chuckle as he moved forward grabbing the mix easily putting it in its correct spot. He turned me around to face him as he stepped forward.

"_You know I will never let __**anyone **__hurt you Teddy." _I noticed how he stressed the word anyone… its sad that I needed protection from my 'soul mate'. I just looked off to the side licking my lips.

"_You shouldn't have to feel like you have to protect me Paul, I'm a big girl I should be able to take care of myself." _Looking away from Paul I went to empty another bag when I felt his gentle hand on my arm turning me to face him, his hands coming up to cup my face.

"_Amelia, you are talking about two shape shifting wolves… not just some ordinary girl down the road. There is no way you could protect yourself against either of them!" _Paul said softly, trying to convince me, I licked my lips and nodded. He pulled me into a hug, I let my arms wrap around his waist as my head rested on his chest it was nice to feel safe again… feel like no matter what happens the person holding me would not let anything… or anyone… hurt me. Paul gave me a soft squeeze before stepping back. _"You have to stop being so hard on yourself Teddy… it's starting to piss me off." _He said with his signature smirk I just laughed pushing his shoulder before I turned back around putting up the groceries, I looked over and smiled watching as Paul attempted to put up groceries, it was cute. I pretended not to notice as Sam and Ems walked back in watching us for a minute. Sam looked at Emily before shaking his head, Sam was still trying to understand our relationship. To me Paul was my protector… maybe I was starting to wish he could be more but I needed to stop thinking that way. He wasn't my soul mate, he wasn't my imprinter… if that is a word… Jacob is. Jacob the big bad wolf… As if on cue Jacob stepped into the kitchen, making it seem even smaller he walked in his eyes locking on me. I knew he was standing there but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I could see Paul out of the corner of my eye watching us. I felt bad for making him always feel like he had to watch over me, save me from harm so to speak. I turned around bending down for another bag before I could pick it up Jacob had it in his hands making me look at him he reached behind me letting his arm brush against mine, I instantly shivered. Gah I wish he would stop doing that! He looked at me grabbing my hand.

"_We need to talk." _I licked my lips as he started toward the door with me in tow. Paul tensed but Sam stepped in not letting him follow us out of the house. Jacob continued to hold my hand as he pulled me down the road leading us toward the beach. I kept quiet not sure what he wanted to talk about I figured when he wanted to tell me he would, Jacob wasn't much for being questioned. I looked at the trees as we walked by I was watching two birds flying above us, I always wished I had been born a bird. They were so free, so care free, they had no boundaries no ties. I continued to walk before bumping into Jacob not noticing he had stopped I stumbled back but his grip on my hand kept me from falling as he looked at me arching a brow a small chuckle escaping his lips. I looked at Jacob trying to tug my hand from his but he wouldn't let me, he just tightened his grip, a little to much for my liking I let out a little hiss. He was so much stronger than me I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"_Easy jack ass, my bones don't heal as quickly as yours." _I said causing Jacob to smirk as he stepped closer to me.

"_That's right… I could easily snap you in two if I wanted too Ami. I could cause some serious damage." _He said running his hand down my face and neck, he quickly had me pinned against a tree, I hit hard. Shaking my head I looked up at Jacob, he smirked down at me his hands roaming over my body, I couldn't move. The big oak and Jacob held me captive. His smirk seemed some what sinister as she leaned down attacking my neck, I knew I shouldn't like it but I did… I loved every touch from Jacob, he set my body on fire. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything but his lips on my skin.

"_Don't… Jacob. Stop!" _I said coming to life as his hand squeezed my breast, I was nothing more than a way to get off for him. He didn't care for me, he just wanted a fuck buddy. I tried to fight against him but there was no use. I was trapped, but that didn't mean I gave up. I continued to wiggle against him, the bark of the old oak tree scrapping my skin rubbing my back raw as I continued to move against him. I couldn't help but wince in pain as I felt the rough bark cut into my skin. Seeing the look on my face Jacob quickly backed away bringing me with him, turning me around he held my captive with one arm as he used his other free arm to lift up the back of my shirt.

"_Jesus Amelia! Your back…" _I knew it must look a sight, I knew it was scratched and in some places probably cut… it sure felt like it. Sighing I looked down at the ground, why couldn't we be together and not fight? Why did I make him so damned miserable? It would be better once I left La Push. He wouldn't have to worry about me, he wouldn't have to see me… and I wouldn't have to see him with her. I wouldn't have to feel the pain I felt every time I saw them together or saw the look in his eyes when he said her name or heard her voice. This was just too much for any woman. I looked down at the ground, I was a proud woman one who never took second best. With me it was all or nothing… I wanted nothing more than to give Jacob what he wanted, the sex with him was amazing but no. I wasn't going to be some slut to him. I had more self respect than that. I felt his grip on me loose he still held my hands in one of his, he was so much bigger than me it was freakish. I wouldn't look up at him as he turned me to face him, I didn't fight it as he pulled me into his chest and I sure didn't know what to do as he held me carefully, softly, minding my back he started to sway a little his head on top of mine. _"I'm sorry Ami, I never meant to hurt you."_ I was shocked, my back really must look horrible if he's acting like this. I nodded, accepting his apology. I hated how ready I was to forgive him, how willing I was to love him… I loved him. With everything in me I loved this man, this rough, cocky, son of a bitch was the love of my life. I would never find another man who could hold a candle to Jacob. He was my everything… even though I was his nothing. I bit my lip hiding my face his chest, I hated how much I loved him, I hated myself for loving him but most of all I hated my decision to come here. If I had just stayed in North Carolina none of this shit would of happened. I would be happily single, living on a college campus somewhere going after my nursing license…. But no I decided to come here to Washington to be with my sister. I sighed breathing in his scent, it was so different.. He smelled of the woods, the air, and some thing else… he held me closer to him, still careful to mind my back as he held me. I let my arms move up his back, I wanted to stay like this forever. It was rare that I ever saw this soft side of Jacob, this were the moments I wanted to store in my memory. He moved pressing his lips to my hair giving me a soft kiss. I closed my eyes tight, I never let myself cry in front of Jacob, no matter how much he hurt me, and I sure wouldn't let myself cry over something as silly as him kissing my hair. He pulled back once again grabbing my hand, gentler this time as he started to walk to I followed him, when we reached the beach he sat down on a rock pulling me down beside of him.

"_Ami…there's something I need to tell you." _I looked up at him waiting for him to continue as he was about to say something his phone started to vibrate, I knew who it was instantly my heart felt like it weighed a thousand tons as he turned answering the phone. _"Hey… I'm kinda busy right now… I'll be done soon" _he quickly added, I stood up as he looked at me I shook my head turning to walk up the beach. _"I have to go…. I know, I miss you too." _I continued to walk as I stuffed my hands in my pockets how I could be so stupid? I let out a low laugh as she continued my determined walk, I wasn't going to stand here while he talked to his precious Bella. As I neared the trees Jacob grabbed me from behind his grip was hard as steel. _"We're not finished Ami." _I looked over my shoulder at Jacob pushing away from him, this time he did let me go, there was something in my eyes that I never let show before… pure hate. I smirked looking at him.

"_Yes, I think we are. Go to Bella, Jacob. Go have a good ole time… who knows maybe Edward will let you share their bed!"_ I said my voice dripping venom as I looked up at him, he looked shocked… shock and something else that I couldn't quiet place. I turned starting to head back to Sam and Emily's. I continued walking, I was done. I was done trying to compete with Bella, she won. She had my Jacob… I laughed at that. You can never lose something you never had… I sighed before I started to run, something I use to do a lot to clear my head. As I ran the close to mile back to Ems I felt my heart start to ache, I wasn't sure if it was from hearing Jacob talking to Bella or if it was from the run. I felt Jacob behind me I just pushed myself harder, hoping and praying I could get close to the house before he grabbed me. I felt his hot breath on my neck as his arms wrapped around me lifting me up from behind he slowed down his grip tight and painful on my waist.

"_I should kill you now."_ He said quietly beside my ear I felt him start to shake… this wasn't good. _" I should kill you and then all my problems would be gone… you would be gone, I could be with Bella." _I bit my lip as his grip tightened on me. My heart broke into a thousand pieces hearing how badly he wanted me dead. He pushed me forward hard I collided with yet another damn tree as I fell to the ground I looked up at Jacob.

"_Then do it, go for it. I'm no the problem Jacob. I've been here for you even though we both hate it … I've been the one to stand behind you. I've been here to support you when your precious little Bella left you time and time again for Fangs. You just hate me because I'm the who knows you better than anyone, the one who actually cares for you. No I sure as hell aint Bella, I'm Amelia the one your are suppose to protect and love… funny how that works huh? You hate me because I aint Bella, well guess what? I hate you because of what you do to me. I __**hate**__ you for what you've done to me! You want to kill me? Well here I am." _Standing up my put my arms out to the side. _"Go for it, here you want me to make it even easier for you?"_ I asked stepping closer to him tilting my head to the side moving my hair out of the way. _"After all it is the imprint's place to protect and cherish their mate…" _Jacob took a step back looking at me. I looked up at him, I laughed before turning around heading back toward Emily and Sam's. _"I'm done Jacob. After the wedding I'm leaving, then you can have your precious little Bella and wont have to be troubled by me any longer."_ I said not turning to look at him, I knew he heard by the way I felt my heart tighten at the words.

He didn't love me, he never had… and he never would. I ran the rest of the way back to the house and right into Emily's waiting arms… there safe with my sister, Sam and my protector Paul I cried… I never cried in front of Jacob but in front of my family where I felt no judgment, I let my heart break and I cried.


	4. Love Me Tender

**New Chapter! Please Review/Message on if you like the story or not! I love hearing from everyone :) Also fixed the italics, now Spoken Sentences are no long italicized but are just surrounded by "... " Happy Readings!  
**

* * *

_****"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_  
_ Ohhh, I love the way you lie"_

~ Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna

* * *

**S**itting in a room surrounded by white wedding dresses wasn't really what I needed at the moment, I slouched down in the sofa while Ems was in the dressing room. It was getting harder for me to pretended everything was alright, like nothing was wrong. I looked over at Kim who gave me a soft smile and squeezed my hand.

"You'll get through this." For a moment I wasn't so sure she was talking about dress shopping… I nodded putting that smile on my face as the dressing door opened.

It had been over a week since my last encounter with Jacob, after that he was barely allowed around me. If it wasn't Paul it was Sam watching us closely, limiting our time together… waiting on Jacob to snap again. They had to let us see each other, they didn't want me sick or hurting apparently if you don't see your imprint on a daily basis you get sick… and you feel like the pain is going to kill you, well this might through a damper in my plans when I leave for Carolina again! I looked at my sister and the fake smile was replaced with a real one, she looked amazing! The dress fit her like a glove. Standing up I walked over smiling as I took in the sweetheart neck line, the way the dress clung nicely to her curves then poofed out at the waist ever so slightly.

"Oh my gosh Ems… you look amazing! Sam really will die when he sees you!" I said leaning in to hug my sister.

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" We shared a 'sister moment' while Kim looked on, she was such a sweet girl, Jared was lucky to have her. I still wasn't sure why every imprint love story was going on like a fairy tale when mine seemed more like a horror/tragedy… oh well buck up butter cup life aint fair. I took a step back letting Kim rush over to admire the dress. Standing to the side I looked over at the window licking my lips as I saw a man with strangely pale skin, his hair was golden brown then I got a look at his eyes, mine widened in response as I saw the golden orbs staring at me. Looking to the other girls I was about to speak when he opened the door and walked in.

"Well well well, doesn't someone look beautiful in their wedding dress." The man spoke causing Kim and Emily to almost jump out of their skin, Ems immediately looked around for me. I walked over closer to the group staring at the man. I could tell by their reaction he was a 'Cullen'.

"Yes, she does. My brother-in-law is very protective…did I mention he has a temper as well? You should back off Golden boy, we don't want to see you hurt." For a reason I couldn't explain, I already loathed and hated the man in front of me. He looked at me and smirked taking a step in my direction.

"Emily you never told me your sister was such a beauty! No wonder Wolf boy seems so torn… I would feel the same way if I had two beautiful women trying to catch my attention." Edward. So this must be Bella's blood sucker. I looked at him and smirked while he smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm Edward dear. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said extending his hand toward me I looked at him arching a brow. I didn't see what Bella saw in him, he was too pale, his eyes looked funny… and hell he sure didn't hold a candle to my… to Jacob. As if reading my thoughts Edward stepped forward letting his fingers run through my hair, I stood there being careful not to move as I watched him. "I'm not sure you understand sweetheart, you see Bella loves me, she is the love of my life… but at the same time she loves your mutt as well. I don't understand it but it's a part of her."

I looked up at Edward my eyes flashing with anger as I pushed against his cold hard chest. "He's not a mutt, if you want to keep your tounge I suggest you back off Jacob." I said quick to defend my imprint. This caused Edward to smirk he moved quick reaching out to grab me by my waist pulling me closer to him. I went rigid, I knew he could easily kill me. As if reading my mind once again Edward smirked.

"That's right, your should fear me sweetheart… I could kill you so easily, so quickly… or I could drag it out. Make the experience slow and painful." He said moving to place his lips in my hair I looked over to the girls with fear in my eyes, what the hell was with people lately? Is it Kill Amelia week or something? Kim was on the phone calling Jared. Edward tightened his grip on me, I looked around the women in the bridal salon kept going with their daily business, to them it just looked like Edward was my boyfriend or something… I inwardly gagged at the thought. Edward bent down to my neck smelling the soft skin there. "Do I scare you Ami?" Just then the door flung open to reveal a heavily breathing Jacob followed by Paul, Sam and Jared. Jacob's eyes instantly found mine, he could see the fear written on my face as he started toward us.

"Let her go Cullen." Jacob's words were low, dark and deadly… and oddly sexy. I felt Edwards grip tighten even more causing me to wince in pain, my back was yet to fully heal. He turned me around to where my back was to his chest as he held onto my stomach from behind he looked at Jacob and smirked, placing his head on top of mine.

"Temper temper, Jacob… we don't want to cause a scene now do we?" Cullen asked he let one of hands move up my stomach slightly I went tense as he smirked.

"I said let her go Cullen." Jacob said getting closer now, his eyes roaming over my body before they went to the vampire behind me. "I wont think twice about ripping you apart then setting your carcass on fire." I watched Jacob, I hoped he wouldn't be angry with me… after all it's not like I asked the leech over and invited him to man handle me like a doll… Edward chuckled once again he moved his head to smell my hair.

"Her hair is so soft… it reminds me of silk. I'm sure you enjoy the feel of it on your finger tips… but then again I bet her skin is even softer…" Just then Edward lifted the hem of my shirt placing his cold fingertips against my skin. I started twisting in his grip, thankfully there were no consultants back here with us now they had all disappeared up front to the new bride-to-be… I'm sure I looked hilarious. Edward had my wrists in his grip, one hand up my shirt… Jacob let out a growl as he moved forward, Sam and Paul both came over grabbing Jacob holding him back as he started to shake even more, he seemed to vibrate.

"Not here!" Sam's authoritive voice commanded, Jacob stopped shaking but his eyes never left Edward, except to glance down at me.

"In all honesty Jacob… I don't understand why you treat your imprint so horribly, you can tell she loves you, I could easily kill her and instead of worrying for her life, she's worried you'll be angry with her." Edward said laughing that sinister… crazy laugh of his. I looked up at Edward glaring at his pale face.

"Can it bloodsucker." The order must of sounded laughable, which is understandable… coming from me he just smirked pulling me back against his chest.

"Funny and drop dead gorgeous… what more could a man ask for? I think she would be a perfect addition to our little family what do you think Black?" That's it, Jacob had had enough. He growled and threw himself at Edward… obviously forgetting I was still in between the pair. He hit us hard causing Edward and I to fall to the floor. I landed hard on top of Edward, my breath knocked out of my body I laid there gasping for air as Jacob walked over yanking me… none to gently… from Cullen. I let out a soft yelp, I felt like I was being ripped away from an brick wall… right into a damned iron one. I knew I would have bruises all over my body. Jacob held me close to his side as he looked at Cullen.

"You touch my mate again Cullen, I swear to all that is holy I will kill you. I will hunt you down and I will **kill **you." Jacob said a low warning growl coming from his throat. Paul stood back looking me over, wanting to make sure I was really ok, I gave him a soft smile as Edward stood up slowly looking at Jacob wiping off his shirt and pants.

"Now now Jacob… you best be careful with Ami, you never know when someone is going to come and steal her away." Edward said walking by us he stopped a moment to look at me and smirked. "You would make a stunning vampire, keep that in mind dear." That earned growls from all four men only causing Edward to smirk, I looked at him.

"Why would I want to become like you? Your nothing but parasite… a leech. No thank you, I'll stick with my wolves." I responded, feeling safe in Jacob's arms, I couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk on Jacob's face as he looked at Edward, who looked at me flashing an evil grin, one where I could see his fangs. Jacob let out a warning growl as he placed me behind him.

"If you ever change your mind, let me know sweetheart… I'll be waiting." With that Edward was gone, just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. I shivered feeling cold as I wrapped my arms around myself. Emily and Kim started toward me but stopped when Jacob turned to me, I wouldn't look at him as he grabbed my arms, silently preparing myself for his angry rant. Instead I peaked up at him to see him looking my body over before he pulled me into his chest his arms wrapping around me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm going to kill that fuckin leech when I get my hands on him…" He said tightening his grip ever so slightly, it didn't hurt though. I clung to shoulders shaking my head 'no' against his chest.

"I'm fine Jacob… he didn't hurt me." Nothing I cant live with anyway… Jacob nuzzled the space between my neck and shoulder as I shut my eyes, I felt safe. My eyes shot open as I looked at Sam then to Emily. "Shit Sam! Don't look." I said pushing away from Jacob as I stumbled over toward Emily pushing her back into the dressing room she had came out of. "You didn't see anything did you?" I asked looking at Sam as I rested against the door, the men started to laugh as Kim's mouth fell open.

"You just had a run in with a blood sucking monster and your worried about my damed dress…" I heard Emily fussing about how she could always get another dress but could never replace her sister, I saw Jacob tense hearing the 'replace her sister' bit. I nervously licked my lips as Emily pushed against the door, moving out of the way I saw her in her street clothes she pulled me into a hard hug which I thankfully returned. "You scared the shit out of me Ami! He could of really hurt you!" Ems said softly trying not to cry I shushed her patting her back as I spoke softly in her ear.

"Shh Ems, I'm fine sweetie. Its ok, he didn't hurt me."

"But he damn well could have! He could of killed you and I couldn't stop him!" Emily said her body starting to shake as she sobbed against me. So this is what it was about… she felt helpless. A feeling neither her or I liked to feel.

"Emily, please don't cry. He can't hurt me… the treaty wont allow it." I wasn't sure Cullen even remembered the treaty when he held me captive a few minutes earlier. Looking helplessly up at Sam he walked over taking Emily into his arms before leading her out of the store I sighed looking down at my feet. Leave it to me to ruin an important day for Emily. There was no wonder Jacob seemed to hate me, I was always screwing up one thing or another. He walked over to pulling me into his arms again.

"You scared the hell out of me Amelia…" He said softly just holding me against his chest. Paul watched us for a minute before turning and walking out of the shop soon followed by Jared and Kim.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, he just showed up…" I said quickly not wanting Jacob to think I invited him for the ride or something. Jacob laughed softly kissing the side of my head.

"I know Ami… I felt how terrified you were. I wanted to rip him apart." Jacob said against my hair, licking my lips nervously I let my hands hold onto his shirt. Jacob felt this need to protect me because I was his imprint, its what he had to do… not what he wanted to. Just like he always **had** to see me, he didn't want to… he had too. The realization hurt, but like everything else I could get over it and I would… eventually. Pulling away from Jacob I walked over picking up my purse and phone.

"Come on… I need to check on Ems." I wondered if Sam or Jared felt like they had to love their imprints, I wondered if for them it felt like a life sentence like it did for Jacob? I sighed as I walked in front of Jacob trying to keep my head held high… it was starting to get harder. Jacob acted like he was about to say something when Paul rushed forward pulling me into a hug.

"Are you alright Teddy? Did the leech hurt you?" Paul asked stepping back looking me over. I wished they would stop doing that!

"I'm fine Paul, stop worrying." I said as Jacob stepped closer to me pulling me into his side, showing Paul who was the dominate on in the situation I was sure, he planted a demanding and passionate kiss on my lips. I stood there letting my lips return his kiss before looking over to Emily who had calmed down talking quietly to Sam. She looked up at me and smiled walking over she pulled me away from Jacob giving me a soft hug. "I'm sorry…" I spoke into Ems hair trying not to get upset as she patted my back.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ami." I just shook my head.

"I ruined your day, how could I **not **be sorry?"

"You did no such thing Ami! Its not your fault that ass had to show up… now come on, buck up let's go home and we'll walk the beach or something." I smiled nodding it was scary how at home I felt in La Push, how safe I felt. I knew before long Ems wedding would come and I would leave. I had to leave, I had to free Jacob of life sentence I had served to him. I looked at Jacob licking my lips, he walked over to me holding out his hand which I took without a second thought. I hated how dependent on him I felt. Looking down at me he smiled as we started walking back to the cars…

* * *

Back at the house we were all laughing at Seth's impression of Emmet Cullen, I had never seen the vampire before but something told me I never wanted too. I giggled as Seth stomped around the living room with his chest puffed out acting like a cave man, shaking my head I stood up heading toward the kitchen.

"He aint right." I said clucking my tounge against my lips as I walked, Seth stopped giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Seth just looked at me trying to look menacing.

"I got my eyes on you shortie."

"I'm shakin in my booties." I said pretending to be terrified. Seth smirked, looking happy.

"Good… mission accomplished. Now who wants to make fun of Jasper?" I rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen to help Emily cook, I was cutting up some veggies my mind else where as I knicked my finger pretty good. I swore under my breath before moving over to the sink running water over the cut.

"Ouch… damn that hurt!" I said under my breath as tried to wait till it stopped stinging, Paul walked into the kitchen looking at me arching a brow as he made his way over.

"What did you do now Teddy?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." I said trying hide my finger behind my back, shaking his head Paul walked closer to me taking a gentle hold on my wrist he moved my hand to look at it watching the blood ooze out of my tiny wound.

"Teddy, I will never understand how someone can be as accident prone as you…" Tugging my hand he led me over to the small bathroom next to the kitchen looking for the first aid kit.

"It's part of my charm." I said leaning against the doorframe, I had learned there was no reasoning with this man. When he got his mind sat on something there was nothing I could do to change his mind… and at the moment his mind was sat on cleaning up my 'battle wound'. He looked up at me an smirked spying the Neosporin.

"I guess your right… are you ok?" I knew he was talking about what happened earlier at the bridal salon I nodded holding out my finger for Paul.

"I'm fine bud, nothing I can't handle." Paul looked up at me with a harsh look, we both knew there was no way I could handle a vampire, I looked down at my feet as he put the sauve on my finger.

"Please tell me your not stupid enough to think you can take on that leech by yourself." I just looked off to the side, of course I didn't think that. Finishing up by putting a band-aid on my finger for good measure Paul looked up at me placing his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face. "Amelia…" Ahh shit, there was that tone of his. I shook my head no and Paul smirked, pleased at my answer. Taking a step back from Paul I walked out of the bathroom back to the kitchen where Jacob stood watching him, arms crossed over his massive chest. He didn't seem to happy, but then again that wasn't new. I walked around the table going back to the cutting board, Jacob turned around to face me leaning his hip against the counter to watch me. A few minutes later Paul came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen pulling out a chair he sat down watching Jacob as he watched me… can you say awkward? I continued chopping up some carrots trying not to feel like I had suddenly grown 3 eyes or something. Jacob reached out pushing some of my hair behind my ear, I felt a wave of heat go through my body Jacob smirked at my reaction. Paul just sat there watching us. Emily walked into the kitchen with Sam following closely behind her smiling big, I arched a brow at the couple. I didn't really like that devious look on Ems face.

"Ugh oh… what did you two do?" I asked holding onto the knife as I turned around.

"Teddy…" Paul said softly reminding me of the knife I nodded placing it on the counter as Jacob shot Paul a look when he used my nickname. Jacob hated that name… Sam and Emily looked at Jacob and I, oh crap… this probably wouldn't be good. When Ems got that look it was never good… especially for me. Emily nervously ringed her hands out smiling at me. I arched a brow looking from my sister to Sam then arching a brow.

"What's going on?" I asked starting to get nervous. Jacob stepped closer to me when he noticed Paul hadn't left yet. The tension between the two men was so thick I could have cut it with a knife.

"Well.. Ugh… we were wondering… mmm…" Sam smiled stepping in to save his imprin the smiled placing an arm around her shoulders.

"We wanted to know if you two could make a toast at the wedding?…Together." I looked at them surprised, I knew being the maid-of-honor I would be making one but then again Jacob was Sam's Beta… it made sense. I looked up at Jacob who shrugged.

"Whatever you want Sam." Jacob wasn't into the whole wedding planning thing, he didn't care. I smiled at Ems and nodded.

"I'll do whatever you need Ems." I said moving over to hug my sister, she smiled returning my hug before looking over my shoulder to Jacob. Emily and Jacob didn't really seem to get along any more it seems like I had screwed up so many things since I came to La Push. Jacob's life, his and Ems friendship, hell if Billy and Jacob were at odds most of the time because of me. I sighed softly before stepping back.

"I'll finish up supper Ami if you wanna go take a walk." Emily knew how I was, after I had a rough day all I wanted to do was go clear my head.

"Thanks sis, I'll be back in about an hour." I said smiling walking toward the door.

"Want me to go with you Teddy?" Paul asked standing up from the table, I turned to him but before I could say anything Jacob was in between us giving Paul a warning growl I looked at Jacob rolling my eyes as Paul returned the growl. I looked at Jacob, wondering what his deal was he didn't want me he wanted Bella so why was he going all possessive? I looked back to Paul and smiled.

"It's ok Paul, your tired get some rest. I'll be back before long." I said walking over to give Paul a hug he smiled returning my hug and kissing the top of my head. Looking over I saw Jacob start to shake. I quickly stepped away from Paul picking up my hoodie I slipped it on as I ducked out the door, I felt Jacob follow me as I hopped down the steps. I continued to walk ignoring Jacob as I headed down the small dirt road, Jacob reached out grabbing my arm turning me to face him.

"How close are you and Paul?" Jacob growled out looking me over, I got the meaning of his unasked question as I looked at him arching a brow.

"We are only friends Jacob, Paul is like a brother to me. Nothing me. He is there for me when I need him to be." I said quietly as Jacob took a step closer to me.

"I'm sure he is… it wont be long until he's trying to get you fuck him, I swear as God as my witness Amelia, if I find out you've ever been in Paul Latohe's bed I will kill the bastard. No one touches **my **woman!" And once again, Jacob goes all caveman on me. I rolled my eyes looking at Jacob.

"I'm not your property Jacob." I spoke looking down at his hand on my arm, he pulled me closer to him his other hand coming up to rest on my arms as he started to massage them.

"I know that Ami… I can't stand the thought of another man's hands on you. I go crazy with anger… I'm the only man who ever gets to have you." Jacob said pulling me to his chest kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but feel happy that he didn't want me with another man but then again… he had Bella. I looked up at Jacob licking my lips arching a brow.

"Yet, you can screw Bella on a regular basis?" I asked laughing to myself before making a move to walk away from Jacob his grip only tightened on me.

"I haven't had sex with Bella, Amelia." I looked up at Jacob more than a little shocked at that admission. "I swear." Jacob said giving me a soft shake when he could tell I didn't believe him. I just looked at him my hands moving up to rest on his chest.

"I…um, alright." Speechless… well this didn't happen much, Jacob Black was the only man to ever leave me speechless.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :) ~ SouthernCharmer**


	5. Revaltions

**Thanks for those of you who left Reviews! I love hearing them! Please leave me, it makes me want to post another chapter sooner! This chapter is just kinda like a filler... it sets the plot for the rest of the story... Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Tears fall  
And the glasses break  
Inside these walls  
The floor boards shake  
From outside  
It's alright  
Long as you looking from fifty feet_

_I been trying trying_  
_Hold my head up high_  
_I been lying lying_  
_Keeping it all inside_  
_Trying not to trust you, yeah_  
_Take another leaf, I'm broke yeah yeah?_

_I'm done, I give up_  
_I don't wanna pretend no more_  
_That's it, so what_  
_I've lost a friend before_  
_Gonna say it like it is_  
_No more wondering what if_  
_That ain't the way you oughta live_  
_Cause I don't want you to love me_  
_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_~ Love Me for Me by Cherr Lloyd_

* * *

**T**he day after my run in with Fangs and Jacob's admission I was still shocked, not sure I really believed him or not. I was upstairs working on my make up, tonight was the night of the bonfire I had to help Ems get everything ready it was getting close to 5 in the evening time to start cooking. As I fixed my white tshirt I grabbed my keys before hopping down the stairs rushing into the kitchen colliding hard with a brick wall named Embry. I stumbled visibly shaken I placed a hand on my head looking up at Embry he just smiled reaching out to steady me.

"Easy girl, you alright?" I nodded giving my head a little shake trying to keep my body from shaking I had hit him pretty hard, I heard him snicker. I shot him a death glare.

"Shut up mutt it ain't my fault your built like a damned rock!" I said trying to push past him his snicker turned into a laugh as he moved out my way. I walked past him further into the kitchen mumbling about stupid dogs when I noticed Jacob sitting there reclining back in the chair he smirked arching a brow at me an easy smile playing on his lips I couldn't help but feel the corner of my lips pull up in response. I loved it when he smiled… when he smiled at me.

"Someone's feisty today." He said with a small chuckle I just looked over my shoulder to a smiling Embry sticking my tounge out at him, both men laughed at me. Turning around I walked over to the closet pulling out the 3 coolers we had to stack the food in… some food we had taken down earlier. _The guys eat like wild animals… _I giggled silently to myself, getting a kick out of that one. Tugging one cooler over to the side I started packing the hamburger meat and hot dogs. Bon fires were fun… but man were they a lot of work! As I finished filling up the cooler I looked up noticing Embry had left I arched a brow looking at Jacob.

"Where'd Embry go?" I asked shutting the lid lifting the handle on the cooler, it rolled thank goodness!, I started to tug it toward the door, Jacob smirked watching me as he slowly stood up.

"Said something about dropping by some chick's place." He said waving it off as he walked over taking the cooler from me easily picking it up he walked over sitting it by the door. '_At least he's good to have around for something' _I silently mused to myself as I started packing some drinks.

"Kids and their crazy hormones" I muttered to myself as I looked around for Sam's Pepsi he was very particular about his drinks. I turned around looking on the counters then snapped my fingers remembering where I had hid the drinks at… I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall way toward the washing room. I felt Jacob following me as I walked into the room starting to dig in some clean towels that needed to be folded.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Looking up I smirked picking up the three bottled drinks. "Getting Sam's drinks…what are **you** doing?" I asked tossing the question back at him with a smile. He just laughed as I walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later I had everything packed and ready to go. I looked down at the coolers debating on which one I wanted to wrestle first, Jacob walked past me picking up two coolers quickly he placed them gently in the bed of Sam's borrowed truck before walking over and picking up the last one smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

_What the heck is wrong with you girl? Don't go following for the big bad wolf again you IDIOT! Remember what happened the last time! _That little voice in my head said.

_I know, I know you don't have to remind me… I was kinda there._ I responded trying not to roll my eyes…at myself. Man I really was going nuts! Jacob walked over taking the keys from me before walking over to the truck opening my door I followed climbing in looking out the window as he drove the short distance to the bonfire. It was still early and no one but Ems and Sam were there… besides us of course. Sam walked over to help with the coolers as I hopped out walking over to Ems, she looked from Jacob to me and smiled I just shook my head no. Just because he was actually being nice to me meant nothing… he was just trying to keep the peace I was sure. Emily sighed before we got to work on the food.

* * *

I sighed sitting down in a chair wiping at the back of my neck with a cool cloth, man cooking could burn a woman up! Emily mimicked my motions as she sat down in a chair across from me.

"You would think we were cooking for a fleet of sailors or something." I said rolling my eyes at the pile of burgers and hot dogs, Emily smiled standing up as the pack members starting showing up with their dates. I followed her going over to get the plates and forks before sitting them on the table. I looked up and smiled as the guys hungrily eyed the food. "Women first!" I called out loud enough for the ladies to hear, I smiled as the pack groaned. Kim, Emily and Leah walked over. The other girls stood a little I smiled motioned for them to come closer and pick up a plate.

"Better hurry girls, I can't hold em off for long." Picking up my own plate I placed a burger on it and grabbed some chips. I wasn't really hungry I walked over to the side sitting back down in my chair watching to make sure the guys didn't break my rules as they waited… impatiently… for the ladies to finish. As Quil's date finished up getting her food I nodded, the guys jumped forward grabbing plates and food. Laughing to myself I took a bite of my burger, I looked up searching for Jacob I didn't see him anywhere. As I looked down the beach I saw him on the phone talking to someone, I tried to not let my heart pick up in my chest as I thought he was talking to Princess Bella. After finishing my food I stood up walking over to the radio I turned it on letting the country music fill the beach, the guys smiled as I looked over at Billy who nodded telling me it was alright. Billy and I were very close, he was like a father to me. George Straight's 'Desperatly' played through the speakers and I smiled to myself. I loved my music. Tonight wasn't like our normal bonfires, that's why the pack members were allowed to bring their 'dates' and not limited to just the imprints. Tonight was just a night full of fun, dancing and food.

As another two songs played the guys finished eating and I had watched Jacob quietly eat, not speaking as he continued to look at his phone as if waiting on something. I sighed looking out at the waves, the ocean always seemed to calm me down. When I turned back around Jacob had disappeared, the guys exchanged a knowing look one I hated to see.

'The Watermelon Crawl' came on the radio and I laughed looking at Paul who's face fell while he muttered a 'damn it' under his breath. I walked over placing my hands on the table leaning down to where my face was a couple inches from his he gulped.

"Really Teddy?" I nodded and he sighed defeated before standing up. "Fine, but just once." With that he lead me out onto the 'dance floor' as we started doing the two-step that went along with the song. I was actually laughing and having a good time dancing with Paul, he always seemed to ease my mood. He had his arm around my lower waist, with mine on his back as we danced beside each other everyone except Embry, Quil and their dates had joined in. I was spun around into another 'partners' waiting arms, I looked up smiling at Seth, who returned my smile. He was too cute. As we danced the song changed to Fake Id by Big and Rich, we all just picked up the pace as we danced.

We were still dancing when Jacob showed up close to 45 minutes later he stepped into the clearing my face lite up seeing him but soon fell when Bella stepped out of the trees behind him. I looked at the couple a little shocked at first before I turned back to Paul biting on my bottom lip he turned me to where I didn't have to see _them_.

"Don't think about it Teddy, don't you dare let him see this bothers you." I nodded holding my head a little higher getting a determined look on my face, Paul smiled. "That's my girl." I smiled as the song changed to something Pop. I continued dancing with Paul moving my hips around in a seductive circle… I knew how to move… I had almost everyone looking at me except for the men with imprints… well that was other than Sam he was watching closely as me and Paul danced together making sure no lines were crossed too far I guess. He would look at me then Paul then over to Jacob who looked as if he could break the table he was sitting at, with Bella on his lap, in two. I smiled up at Paul who danced with me, he knew I was angry with Jacob, he knew I was hurt and trying to piss him off. Paul knew all of this and yet he didn't push me away, instead he moved his body a little closer to mine moving in sync with me. The other guys in the pack danced trying to act like the volcano who is Jacob wasn't about to erupt. I stole a glance at my imprinter, he had never looked so murderous before, my breath caught in my throat.

I couldn't help but watch Jacob as he stood up knocking Bella to the ground, he didn't seem to care as he stepped away from her.

"Jacob! What the heck?" She called out sounding hurt, he seemed to stop for a moment but he decided against it when his eyes locked on mine once again. I licked my lips as Paul turned around to face Jacob keeping me protectively behind his body. The pack got quiet Embry and Quil had left with their and Seth's dates a little bit ago and how had came back moving to stand at the table helping Bella up. I knew they didn't want anyone to see the fight that could… and soon would take place between the two hot headed men. Jared and Sam both moved Kim and Emily a safe distance away from the pair, Seth stepped forward gently grabbing my arm.

"Move back." He ordered softly. Jacob took his murderous stare from Paul then to Seth who was holding onto my arm, he looked at Seth then down to his hand on my arm.

"Get your hands off her." He spoke lowly, but with a 'do it or I will kill you' tone. I gulped as Seth's hand dropped from my arm. I muttered a 'sorry' to Seth he just nodded in acceptance, I was thankful Billy had went home earlier with Sue. I didn't want them to see this. Jacob's body started to almost viberate he was shaking so bad.

Jacob took a step closer to Paul staring him down. "What the fuck do you think you are doing dancing with her? Are you trying to get yourself killed?! I will, I will do it and not regret it. I tensed hearing Jacob threaten Paul like that, I was getting pissed. I started to say something when Sam shot me a 'keep your damned mouth shut' look.

Paul only smirked in response his eyes never leaving Jacob's. "You wanna threaten me Black? You damn sure better be ready to back it up. I'm in need of a good fight…" He said starting to crack his neck, my eyes bulged.

"Don't you dare talk to my Jake like that!" My Jake? My Jake? Who the hell did this bitch think she was? I glared over at Bella who shrunk under my gaze.

"Your Jake? Did you really just call my imprint yours? If memory serves correct, your with the blood sucker no? Pretty sure screwing two guys makes you a whore." I asked moving closer to Bella she licked her lips, I saw everyone's eyes turn to me as I walked closer to the poor, weak Bella. She backed up as I approached. Before I could get any closer Jacob had grabbed me up around the waist giving me a squeeze that wanted to make me cry out in pain but I wouldn't give me the satisfaction.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Amelia!" Jacob's voice thundered in my ear, I was hurt by his defense of Bella but I wouldn't show it I started fighting in his arms trying to get free his only causing him to tighten his grip on me. "You need to apologize." He siad his voice cold as I steel, I could only laugh.

"Hell no."

He growled and started to shake once again, Paul quickly stepped forward. "Let her go Jacob… **NOW**." I looked over at Paul as Jacob started to laugh.

"Since when do you start telling a werewolf how to treat his imprint Paul? You don't even have one." He said laughing again, his grip still hard against me. Paul smirked looking Jacob dead in the eye.

"No Jacob, I might not have an imprint but you have showed me how not to treat one when I find her! You selfish, cruel son of a bitch!" Paul thundered as he started to shake. "Amelia has don't nothing to make you treat her this way, unlike the leech lover over there" He said pointing to a shaking Bella.

"Yet all you do is take your anger out on Amelia, one of these days she is going to leave your ass, and when she does I am going to laugh in your face but it is going to be all your fucking fault!" Paul roared in Jacob's face. I shrunk away from Paul trying not to get caught in the middle of them. Both looked murderous enough to kill… and I kinda wanted to live. I sighed in relief as Sam stepped forward.

* * *

That had been over two month ago, I sat in a cold lifeless room that was my bedroom. I had soon moved out of Sam and Emily's after I heard them fighting because of me one night. I had caused enough damage. I looked around the room and shuddered as I walked over picking up my name tag before I flew out of the room.I was still in La Push, I couldn't mover far well not until after Emily's wedding. Sighing I stood up walking out of the bed room and into my small kitchen. The house wasn't much but I was growing to like it. It was small but cozy, the only room I hadn't put much thought into was my bedroom, I couldn't really handle going in there. I looked back at the bed room and closed my eyes tight as a memory flashed back into my mind…. I blinked them away before putting on my badge picking up my things and heading out the door, off to Forks hospital... time to work.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! More reviews will make me write another chapter quicker! **

**~SouthernCharmer :)  
**


	6. Why Can't You Love Me?

**Here's another chapter :) Thanks to all those who review I love hearing for you! I try to pm you back :) Let me know what you think of the chapter! Happy Readings!  
**

**Just a warning... there is quiet a bit of cussing in this chapter!  
**

* * *

_I don't want you to come 'round here no more,_  
_ I beg you for mercy._  
_ You don't know how strong my weakness is_  
_ Or how much it hurts me._  
_ Cause when you say it's over with her,_  
_ I want to believe it's true._  
_ So I let you in, knowing tomorrow_  
_ I'm gonna wake up missing you,_  
_ Wake up missing you._

_ When the one you love's in love with someone else,_  
_ Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._  
_ No matter how I try to convince myself,_  
_ This time I won't lose control._  
_ One look in your blue eyes and suddenly_  
_ My heart can't tell you no._

_~ My Heart Can't Tell you No by Sara Evans.  
_

* * *

**W**alking down the hallway I did my hourly rounds checking on the patients as I quietly opened the door before pulling it back shut. Work was almost over… Thank God! It had been a helluva night. As I finished the round I walked back to the nurses desk slumping in the chair looking to a nurse sitting there she gave me a soft smile, she was an older, motherly type of woman. "Just one more hour." Betty said patting my hand as I nodded leaning my head back looking at the clock. Night shift could kick a woman's booty. I smiled as I saw it was almost 6:20... Come on 7:10!

When my shift ended I shot out of the nurses station moving over to clock out before heading down stairs. I yawned placing a hand over my mouth as I pushed the button at the elevator, leaning back I waited on it to ding. I looked to the side when I felt a sudden chill beside me, I looked at the man standing silently at my side I arched a brow looking at his name badge. I then looked up taking in his appearance I stiffened, he was tall, pretty but extremely pale, he had blonde hair and those honey colored eyes. I took a step away from him deciding that walking down 3 flights of stairs wouldn't be that bad…. The man looked down at me and smiled, for some reason I didn't get that creepy feeling like I did when I had that run in with Edward. He nodded his head and I took off down the steps.

As I walked out into the cool November breeze I shivered a little when the cool air hit my skin, I stopped taking in a deep breath the air in Forks was so different then the air in La Push. I walked over to my car hopping in heading toward my tiny home in La Push. The drive was nice, I had my windows rolled down the wind whipped through my hair undoing the little bun I had it in. I smiled pushing it out of my eyes as I sung along with the song blaring on the radio, my morning ritual to stay awake. Pulling into the drive of my house I rolled up the windows before killing the engine picking up my stuff and stood up. I turned around colliding with a hard burning chest. I jumped back against the car craning my neck to see who it was. Paul stood there his arms crossed in nothing but cut offs and a scowl I arched a brow looking at him as I took off my name badge.

"Who pissed in your dog food?" I asked making to walk by him but his arm reached out grabbing mine as he bent down smelling my hair. He tensed and started to shake. I took a step back as I looked at Paul. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked louder then I wanted too, after all it wasn't even 8 in the morning yet. He looked at me his eyes hard.

"Why the hell do you smell of leech?" I arched a brow, man he was sooo over dramatic! I sighed rolling my eyes as I sighed.

"Well I guess because they let anyone work in the hospital now a days Paul, trust me I'm not going all Bella on you." I said looking down at my keys I walked toward the house finding the house key as I stepped up onto the porch.

"Jacob and Sam will have a fit when they find out your working at the hospital! How long have you worked there Amelia?" Paul asked following me as I stuck the key in the lock, I looked over my shoulder at him turning the door knob.

"Ever since I got here you moron." With that I opened the door and walked inside not caring if he followed or not, I wasn't the happiest person to be around after a long 12 hour shift. I slung my stuff down as I walked over to the fridge grabbing a canned Mountain Dew, popped the top and took a swig. Paul stood there watching me his arms crossed.

"Does Jacob know?" I looked at him trying not to spit my drink out as I chocked. The thought of Jacob caring where I worked or what I did made me laugh. I turned to wash my hands and wipe my mouth.

"It's not of his business where I work or what I do Paul. **HE **made that very very clear. Don't you remember that?" I asked referring to the fight everyone had witnessed when he drug me back to Emily and Sam's place after the bonfire.

* * *

** Flash Back **

"What the hell do you think you are doing Amelia?" Jacob thundered as he slung me into his garage behind the small house he shared with Billy, I tripped over a tool box and went crashing to the ground as I looked up at Jacob arching a brow. That hurt but I wouldn't admit it to him.

"I was dancing." I started to get up off the floor when he rounded on me placing a hand over my arm pulling me up off the floor before putting me on the work bench staring down at me.

"With Paul? Are you trying to make me commit murder?" Jacob asked crossing his arms over his broad chest looking down at me, I returned his glare as I pushed myself up off the work bench.

"I can not make you do anything Jacob, after all you were too busy with little Bella to care what I was doing." I said looking up at him he walked over grabbing my arms giving me a small shake.

"You are **my **fuckin imprint and I will **not** having you acting like a bitch in heat!" Jacob thundered his grip hardening on my arms. I stiffened under his fingers.

"Funny how you would mention that… at least I don't lead on you like a damned puppet! You let her lead you around like some love sick puppy." I said not daring to look away from him, I wasn't a weakling no matter what he thought. Jacob smirked moving quickly he pushed me up against the wall of the garage pinning me between his body and the hard wall pulling me up enough to where my eyes were level with his, my feet not touching the floor as he pushed into me.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Amelia." Jacob seemed to purr as he leaned in kissing on my neck. I tensed feeling his lips against my neck, I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into him, let him love me… let him make love to me but I refused to let myself fall into the dream I wanted to create. I moved my neck away from him the best I could causing him to growl as he flashed angry eyes at me. "You are my mate Ami, you are suppose to fulfill my every need…"

I laughed a soft laugh as I looked at him. "And you are suppose to love me, care and honor me… which you can't seem to do." I spat back at him. He growled taking a step back as I fell to the ground. He squat down in front of me grabbing a hand full of my hair pulling my head back he glared down into my eyes I felt the tears trying to start but I pushed them back meeting his icy glare head on.

"I will never… I repeat never… care, love, or honor you Amelia. You are not my Bella and you never will be. I love her, and I will be with her one day I will find a way to beat this imprinting bull shit!" As his finished his angry speech I looked at him and smirked before picking up a wrench giving it a hard throw to the one place I knew would bring him to his knees… literally. I smirked in triumph as he fell to the ground holding a hand over his crouch. I leapt up and ran … like a bat out of hell… I knew when he got up he would be beyond pissed, he would be ready to murder me and I was right. As I reached the woods I heard the sound of heavy paw prints on the ground… he was pissed. I ran through the woods trying to dodge the trees as I went. I knew I would be a dead imprint if he got me.

As I neared a clearing I turned around in time to see my rustic colored wolf standing there looking like he was going to kill me. I took a deep breath and looked at him, he took a step closer to me when I felt fur brushing up against my legs I looked over to see Sam and Paul moving to stand in front of me. Paul moving to get in a hunkered down position ready to attack Jacob. Sam stood there his head held up meeting Jacob's eyes. I took a step back I couldn't believe this was happening. Jacob let out a low vicious growl which Paul too easily returned while Sam stood still watching to two. Jacob took a step forward Paul never got up out of his fighting position. Just then I heard another growl as a smaller lighter gray wolf came out of the woods to my left, I looked at it, instantly realizing the wolf was Leah. The look in her eyes was one of humor… and excitement. She took a step toward me baring her teeth and snapping her razor sharp teeth just an inch from the bare skin of my legs. I tried to scramble away from her, but only ended up falling on my ass. Sam had turned around and with lightening speed had Leah pinned down her face in the dirt. I looked up to see Jacob jump at Paul and that was it… all hell had broke loose.

** End Flashback**

* * *

I looked up at Paul who moved over to give me a hug. "You're going to be alright Teddy, I promise you. As soon as Jacob stops and realizes you are a million times the woman Bella could ever dream of being. You are imprint, the love of his life… he can't fight that forever." Paul whispered quietly into my ear. I shook my head holding onto his waist as I burst into tears… man I really needed to stop doing that! Paul stood there rocking me back in forth the entire time I cried, he held me and never let me go. He didn't think any less of me as he reached over picking up a clean dish towel and dried my eyes, he didn't make a big deal out of it as he helped me up stairs to the guest room or made me feel like a weaker person as he tucked me in the bed. He just smiled kissed my forehead and said "Jacob knows he is meant for you… why do you think he's fighting it so much?"

I fell asleep feeling safe and protected as Paul looked out my window, cussing quietly under his breath.

* * *

I woke up around 2 o'clock, I hated sleeping later that that when I didn't go back to work that night. Getting out of bed I quickly changed out of the scrubs I still had on before heading to the bath room for a nice hot bath. I turned on my ipod as the bath filled with water. I sat in the tub loosing my self in thought as I played with the water.

I remembered the day I told Emily I was moving, it was the morning after my run in with Jacob and Leah. She had pleaded for me to stay, to which I had told her I was no longer a child she had to worry about. I am a grown ass adult who can take care of herself… well with in limits that were beyond my control… I leaned back into the cool tile of the tub as I remembered how beaten up and bruised Paul was the next time I saw him. His face was a mess, the bones in his arm had been crushed in multiple places and there was a huge bandage around his waist and chest… needless to say he had taken the brunt of Jacob's rage. When I saw Paul that day I had broken down. I sat at the table and cried, I was the reason he was so beaten up, I was the reason why everything in this damned 'pack' was screwed up. Leah wouldn't even look at me as she limped in, Sam had taken it easy on her but she still wasn't 100 percent. With in a week I was packed and moved into the house I now call home. It wasn't but a couple miles from Sam and Emily's they wanted me close… neither of them knew I was planning on moving when they went on their honey moon. I couldn't handle being around Jacob any longer. All the things he said to me hurt, every time I saw him I felt like my heart was going to wither away and die and every time I saw him with Bella my heart broke just a little more.

Sinking down further into the water I sighed closing my eyes as I soaked letting the water work on my aching back. This wasn't the love story I had dreamed of as a small girl. As I grew up I knew I didn't want a knight in shining armor but hell this was ridiculous. The man who is suppose to love me above everything and anyone hates me worse than anything and loves Bella more than I could imagine was possible. We wasn't always like this… when Bella wasn't around he had been so sweet and caring to me. He had acted like I was such an important part of life, he pretended to care… he pretended to love me only to drop me like a pancake when Bella came back to town. As the water started to get cold I quickly washed and got out slipping into my house coat I walked down stairs looking at the shut door of the master bedroom I shivered and kept on walking. I hated that room… I couldn't stand to be in it. Walking into the living room I sat down grabbing the throw I keep on the back of the couch to cover up with before turning the tv on. Today was going to be a lazy day by George. I sat there cuddled into the pillow and blanket watching Maury laughing here and there as men and women made fools out of themselves. Feeling my phone vibrate I looked down to see I had 2 missed calls and 5 text messages from Jacob. I just rolled my eyes not even bothering to look at the texts or listen to the voice mails. He could rot in hell for all I cared, after what he did to me that was what he deserved. Hearing a knock on my door I got up taking the blanket with me wrapping it around my shoulders I opened the door to see Sam standing there looking at me before he quickly pushed his way inside.

"I'm glad to see you too Sam but dang… rude much? I asked closing the door and locking it. Sam turned on me looking em up and down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were working at Forks hospital?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine, I just shrugged pulling the blanket closer to my body.

I didn't think it would be a big deal, it was hiring and I needed a job… La Push isn't in high supply of jobs Sam."

" I understand that but the hospital where a Cullen works isn't the place for you Amelia." I just looked at him arching a brow.

"I have to have a job Sam, I have bills I have to pay and groceries I have to buy not to mention gas and kerosene for the winter! I can't afford to not work."

"Move back in with us. We miss you, the guys miss you… come on." I shook my head backing away from him.

"That's very sweet of you Sam but I can't. I wont be a bigger burden than I already am. Cullen has never approached me, and he wont. He can't hurt me so I'm not worried about it. The hospital pays good, it's a decent job. I like it and I'm not quitting… I need this." I said giving Sam a pleading look. He looked at me for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Alright but if he does or says something out of the way you better let me know. You are my sister and I care deeply about you and your well being." He said placing a hand on my shoulder I smiled up at him moving to give him a hug. Sam wasn't much for affection but he smiled and returned my hug giving me a soft squeeze. "I look at you as my sister Amelia, you are a part of my family, and I hope you view me as someone you can trust."

Smiling I nodded my head. "You are a brother whom I love very much… you are the man who makes my sister happy and who respects her, what more could I ask for?" Sam smiled kissing my forehead in a brotherly way.

"Jacob will come around Ami… give him time, please give him time." I tensed hearing his name before shaking my head.

"He hates me Sam, he hates me and he hates the fact that he imprinted on me. He wants her Sam, not me. I will not and can never be Bella. I am me and I wont change for no one… no matter how much my heart begs me to." Sam gave me a smile as if I had made him the happiest man in the world.

"You are strong Ami, much stronger than you give yourself credit for. He needs you, you keep him on his toes, you don't let him get away with anything… Jacob Black needs you and that terrifies the living shit out of him. He'll come around trust me Teddy… he'll come around." I smiled at Sam's use of the nick name Paul had given me.

Sam stayed for about an hour before he had to get back to work, as he left he had given me another hug before begging me to come over to dinner tonight, I finally agreed to go. With a hug goodbye he left.

I went back to the living room glancing down the hall to the door of the master bed room, I shivered as tears sprang into my eyes as my mind went back to that one night that would undoubtedly change my life forever….


	7. Miss Independent

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! Keep em coming :))) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_ I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_ Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_ Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_~ A Place in this World by Taylor Swift  
_

* * *

**I** sat looking at the doors remembering that night, it had been a couple weeks after I moved into the house. Jacob had came over unannounced bitching over having to see me because of the 'imprint bull shit'.

_I was sitting in the kitchen eating my grilled cheese sandwich when Jacob barged through the door. _

"_There is this thing called knocking… try it next time." I mumbled going back to my sandwich._

"_It's not my damned fault I have to come see you…" I just rolled my eyes, that didn't even deserve a response. I sat there tearing off a part of the sandwich when Jacob walked over to me sitting down in the chair beside mine._

"_Your not eating much." He seemed kind of concerned, I just smiled at the thought then looked up at him._

"_I eat enough." I said putting the sandwich in my mouth for added measure, Jacob seemed to chuckle before I stood up putting the food in the trash and the dishes in the sink I turned back to him._

"_You can go now." _

"_No I cant… not yet." He said slowly starting to stand up I quickly ducked away from Jacob heading toward my room. _

"_Well have fun… I'm going to bed." With that I tried to end the conversation and get him to leave but he only followed me stopping the door from closing as he walked into the room behind me, shutting and locking it behind him. I looked at Jacob arching a brow. "What are you doing?" I asked watching Jacob as he walked closer to me, he placed a soft hand on my cheek as he bent down kissing my cheek._

"_Please Ami… don't fight me, not tonight." he whispered softly looking into my eyes, there was a needing look there I had never seen before as I started to pull away Jacob let out what sounded like a tortured moan his arm moving to pull me back against his body as he kissed the top of my head. "Amelia…" Something inside of me told me not to fight it… my imprint needed me. Leaning up on tip toe I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, I hated that I wanted to comfort him… I hated that I wanted to be there for him when he wanted nothing to do with me. He returned my soft kiss, his free hand moving up to wrap in my hair as he started walking with me into the master bed room. I heard the soft click of the door as it closed. Jacob looked down at me and smiled before he once again moved in to kiss my lips. For some reason the soft kisses led me to believe he actually halfway gave a damn about me… For tonight this would be enough, tonight would be enough to last me a life time. I let my hands move up slowly underneath his shirt putting to memory the feel of his strong as he shivered underneath my touch. I smiled as he shivered, he placed one hand on the back of my head holding my face still as the other moved down to cup my bottom. Leaning in more he nipped the bottom of lip asking for permission, which I readily gave him. Our tounges wrestled as we made our way to me awaiting bed. Jacob smiled breaking the kiss he stepped back pulling my shirt up and over my head, looking down at my body he leaned in kissing on my neck._

"_Your so beautiful Amelia…" Jacob whispered softly as he leaned down kissing softly against my neck, I felt my breath stop as he kissed the tender skin. It seemed like he knew just what I wanted and needed not having to say a thing to him. I reached over pulling at his shirt, he lifted his arms as I threw the offending shirt to the side, stepping forward I placed a kiss on his chest right above his heart. Jacob let out a soft moan as he wrapped me in his arms my arms mimicking his actions just wanting to be close to him. He held me for a few minutes before bending down to pick me up bridal style he gently placed me on the bed following me down, that smile on his lips as he started kissing my lips then down my nack and onto my chest reaching his hands around he undid my bra sliding it down my arms. I shivered at the night air causing Jacob to laugh softly as he leaned closer placing his big hands on my breasts._

"_Better?" He asked his voice a little more husky as I nodded, moving one of his hands out of the way he leaned down kissing on my breasts before taking the nipple in his mouth giving it a soft nip causing my to moan. I felt him start to suck on my nipple as his other hand started to massage my other breast, my hand moved up to hold his head in place. A few minutes later he switched to my other breast paying it the same attention. My free hand rubbing the soft skin of his back. I leaned down kissing the top of his head. A few minutes later he started kissing down my stomach as he worked on the buttons of my pants, he quickly got them undone and off my legs my underwear soon followed. Moving to the side he smiled looking at my naked body I couldn't help but blush under his gaze, I felt shy when he did that… Jacob bit his bottom lip as he moved over to nuzzle my neck his hand moving down to rub the mound in between my thighs causing me to jump and let out a soft moan he smiled against my skin before pulling back and undressing. _

_I pulled him back down onto the bed not wanting him to be away from me, he placed a hand on my cheek as he positioned himself over me keeping all his weight on his free arm as he slowly pushed inside of me…. That was it I was done for._

* * *

I shook my head at the memory a tear sliding from my eye, he had been so gentle that night, I could of swore I saw something more than lust in his eyes as he moved inside of me. I licked my lips before cuddling down into the couch staring blankly outside of my window. That was 6 weeks ago_, _now the only time I saw Jacob was when he was in his wolf form, he would come to the back of the house and sit watching me… or watching the house when I was at work. I he was using me that night but I had let him… as much as I hated to admit it I wanted it… I needed it. I sighed as I felt my phone vibrating once again. I looked down to see Jacob's number chewing on my lip I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amelia, why haven't you answered my damned calls? I was starting to worry."

"I had it on vibrate." I said numbly looking out the window at the woods.

"Here's an idea…. Take it off vibrate." I shrugged forgetting he was on the phone for a minute.

"I figure if its important someone will get in touch with me some way. What do you need Jacob?"

There was a silence for a minute as I heard him sigh.

"I needed to hear your voice." I smiled for a minute feeling that subtle pain starting to fade in my stomach, knowing he was slowly starting to feel better too. I sighed looking back to the ceiling above the couch.

"Feeling better?" I asked imagining what he was doing, would he be in the kitchen sitting at the table his hand holding his head or would he be laying on his too small bed, his arm tossed over his eyes…. I smiled at the thought before shaking it out of my mind.

"A little… I need to see you." I knew the pull was starting to become painful, I felt it too but I was strong damn it. I didn't need Jacob, I let myself take in the pain preparing myself for when I would leave. I had been putting him off for 2 weeks.

"I'll be at Sam and Ems' for dinner tonight." I heard something that sounded like a relieved sigh from Jacob's end of the phone. "I'll see you later." I said hanging up the phone before standing up moving to my bedroom upstairs I pulled out a pair of nice but comfy jeans and a purple t-shirt it would be warm at Emily's. I started getting ready I didn't want to look overly done up but I wanted to look nice.

A little over an hour later I pulled up at Emily's shutting off the car and getting out. I looked at the house and smiled hearing "Hey! Ami's here" and "Hell yes! It's about time" I loved my boys… they were great. Shutting the door I walked toward house only to practically be mauled as Seth and Embry rushed forward grabbing me into tight…somewhat painful… bear hugs I smiled trying to pat their backs while still breathing.

"Alright guys don't break her!" I heard Sam's voice laugh a little as they released me, I saw a flash of black hair bolt toward me before throwing herself in my arms I somewhat lost some balance as I caught my sister. I laughed as Seth steadied us.

"Easy Ems… I missed you too" I said giving her a big squeeze as I kissed the side of her hair. Emily smiled before throwing herself into a speech about not staying away for so long.

"I have to work Emily…" I said walking into the kitchen she looked at me pointing her wooden spoon at me.

"You shouldn't be working at the hospital tall blonde and creepy works there." She said crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am aware of that, but they pay good and I have to have a job so there." I stuck my tounge out at her picking up an apple. Just then I looked over my shoulder my eyes locking with Jacob's as he stood there watching me. I turned away from him biting into my apple, can you say awkward? I helped Emily with supper feeling Jacob's eyes watching me the entire time. It was nice to be back here, I felt so at home, it was nice. I looked up watching as Seth and Brady wrestled on the floor. I missed this… a lot but I would get over it. I was an independent woman, I didn't need a man and I damn sure didn't need Jacob Black… Jacob Black, the man who made my heart to flips at the mention of his name, the one who haunted my dreams and the one who hated me… yep the life of this imprint was freaking amazing! As I was kneading the bread I heard the door bang open before I was picked up and spun around flour flying everywhere as I let out a little squeak. Looking up I saw Quil's laughing eyes as Paul stood to the side smirking at me.

"Well hey there Teddy, glad to see you decided to grace us with your presence." Paul said as Quil sat me down walking over I patted Paul's cheek with my flour covered hand.

"What can I say? I knew ya'll would be missing me something terrible so I figured why not?" I saw Jacob watching us as I stepped back, Paul just smirked reaching a hand up to wipe off some of the flour.

"If you didn't look so damn adorable I would throw you outside." He said laughing as Quil reached over wiping some flour off my face.

"I think she has flour on every surface in the kitchen." Quil said with a chuckle, Emily smiled looking at the two of them.

"It's a process she has…don't doubt it her bread is amazing." I smiled a triumphant smile as I went back to kneading the bread, humming to myself. I relaxed as I let my guard down just a little enjoying being back and it seemed like everyone was glad I was from the way everyone was asking questions and giving me hugs, well everyone except Jacob he just sat there quietly watching me letting out a soft growl when one of the guys held me too long or when Paul got to close to me.

Sitting down at the table Emily, Kim and I got our food we had barely got out of firing range when the guys jumped in grabbing their food. I smiled watching them, Paul was sitting across from me, I was currently squashed between Jacob and Embry. Picking up my fork I started to eat my chicken Emily sat there talking to me about work acting interested when I knew all she wanted to know is if I had any run ins with 'tall pale and creepy' as she referred to Cullen earlier. I looked at my sister who sat proudly beside Sam. I looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Sissy, I have been at the hospital for three months… this morning was the first and only time I ever saw him. I work the night shift… he's not around then so please stop worrying so much… it'll give you wrinkles." Emily's frown just deepened as I sat back in seat, Jacob looked at me arching a brow.

"Did he touch you?" He asked… more like growled out… as he turned to look at me, I shook my head no rolling my eyes. The pack really didn't seem to trust me all that much. I sighed taking another bite of supper effectively ending the conversation… for now anyways. We sat around the table talking as we ate, I smiled listening to Seth describe a fish he had caught, of course I had a feeling he was exaggerating a little bit… but I didn't say anything let the kid have his fun. As the guys finished their food, I stood up grabbing plates off the table trying to keep busy as I reached for Jacob's plate he sat there staring at me, watching my every move I arched a brow as I grabbed his plate before turning around on my heel walking toward the sink. This man confused the crap out of me… I never knew what he was thinking. I ushered everyone out of the kitchen, Emily included, I didn't mind cleaning up it gave me something to do with my hands and keeps my mind from wondering too much. As I filled the sink up I sighed leaning against it looking out the window my mind flashed back to the last night I spent with Jacob, I hated how that night kept playing in my mind over and over again… I hated how much he meant to me. I knew Jacob was the man that I would always love, I knew that even though he seemed to hate me there was a part of him that cared for me. I looked over to the door feeling that I was being watched, Jacob stood there watching me. I shook me head a minute before looking back over to the sink sticking my hands down into the soapy water.

"What do you need?" I tried to act like he didn't bother me, like I didn't care he was moving across the kitchen and didn't mind that he was standing behind me his arms wrapped around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He stood there holding my back against his chest as he used my shoulder as a chin rest, to me this felt so right… so natural but for him the part of him that he wolf tried to control was telling him he needed to be close to his 'imprint' just for a little while. I stood there letting him hold me as I washed dishes, he didn't speak he just held me close to his chest, whenever I would move to turn on the water or put the dishes in the drainer he would pull me farther into him acting like he was afraid I would try to break out of his hold. I didn't say anything, instead I finished with the dishes before looking at him.

"You can let me go now Jacob."

"No… that's where your wrong Ami, I can never let you go… no matter how much either of us wants it. I'm bound to you, and you to me there's no use in fighting it." Jacob said a sound of loathing in his voice before turning away from me and walking out of the kitchen and out the front door. I stood there confused, he obviously didn't like being 'bound to me'… well I didn't like it either. I didn't ask for this damn it! I didn't ask for some hot headed, ill tempered, ass of a wolf. After I had cleaned up the kitchen I walked into the living room attempting to say my good byes to everyone but in the end I got suckered into watching the entire Saw collections… have I mentioned before I hate scary movies? I am terrified of them… well anyways that seemed to be lost on my guys as I sat there in between Paul and Embry closing my eyes at the gruesome/scary parts and hiding behind my blanket I had stolen from Ems. By the end of the second movie I had the blanket over my head, hands over my ears trying to find my 'happy place' as I heard the guys laughing and saying things like "oh how cool" and 'man did you see that!' I just there wishing for this torture to be over with!

As the third movie started up I felt someone grab my waist I jumped up off the couch, blanket still covering my head, I let out a ear piercing scream before tripping over something and falling to the floor with a thud. I heard the guys laughing as I tried to get the offending blanket off my head, a minute later the door slammed open causing me to jump even more as finally the blanket fell off and onto my lap. A heavy breathing… and completely naked… Jacob stood at the door looking around the room before spotting me, he rushed over grabbing my arms pulling me up off the floor taking care not to hurt me.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked looking me over I swallowed hard trying to keep my eyes on his trying to tell myself he wasn't naked… I started to speak but nothing came out, he gave me a gentle shake telling me to talk as I licked my lips and nodded.

"I… I ugh… nothing. Just watching a scary movie…" I said blushing looking down at my feet and instantly wishing I hadn't done that once I got a view of his… well you know. I blushed even darker and turned my head, Paul sat there grinning like an idiot well that was until Jacob turned on him looking furious.

"Paul! What the hell you know Amelia doesn't watch scary movies! Are you trying to scare her to death or are you just an idiot?" I glanced over to Emily and Sam who had a little smirk on their faces apparently thinking that Jacob was starting to change, starting to accept the imprint, I knew he wasn't I knew he was drawn back here to me feeling the need to protect me. When he heard me scream he automatically thought something was wrong and the need to protect me flared up.. That's it nothing more. Reaching up I placed a small hand on Jacob's bicep.

"Jacob…" I spoke softly, he looked down at me looking me over making sure I was alright he nodded before turning and walking out the door cussing as he went. I sighed before grabbing my jacket and keys.

"I'm heading home… I have to do some stuff around the house." A lame excuse, I knew it but hell I couldn't stay here any longer. I was starting to fall back into my old way of thinking, hoping that if I held on long and hard enough Jacob would start to love me, he would forget Bella and would remember I was the one he was suppose to be with, I started to feel at home back at Ems, like I never wanted to leave. I had to get out of there before this wall I was working on building up came crashing down. I had to leave while I had the strength to do it.

I ignored the pleas for me to stay as I told them all good bye, opened up the door and walked out. I am a strong, independent woman. I am Amelia Young, I do not need a man to make me happy and I damn sure don't need Jacob Ephraim Black! Screw this imprint bull shit, screw love, forget Isabella Swan, the Cullens and the whole damned she-bang. I am done.

* * *

**Dont forget to leave lots of Reviews :) I do pm you back :)) **


	8. Life Changing Moments

**Hey Readers! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them! :)) I have quiet a few twists and turns coming up so stay tuned!  
**

* * *

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

_~ Part of my by Katy Perry  
_

* * *

**S**itting in the bathroom I looked down at the pee stick I held in my hands, taking a deep breath as I saw the word Pregnant appear before me. I nervously licked my lips trying to keep my hands from shaking, this wasn't good… this was bad, very very bad. I could imagine the look on Jacob's face when he found out… he'd be beyond angry, murderous even. No, he couldn't find out no one could, not even Emily. I sat there trying to keep calm as I tried to form a plan in my mind, Ems' wedding was in a little less than a month by my last cycle I was probably close to 6 weeks… I shouldn't show too much in another 3... If I was one of the lucky ones. Looking down I placed a protective hand on my flat stomach.

"It'll be ok kiddo, mommy's here." I spoke softly as I closed my eyes, I am going to be a mother. I smiled at that. I am going to have a tiny baby who will love me unconditionally, he or she will be the light of my life. I knew I loved this baby already, and even though I didn't want to admit it I loved the baby's daddy as well. I knew I didn't have the loving and supportive relationship and that Jacob wouldn't be around for us but that was alright. I would be a single mother, the best single mother that I possibly could be because my child deserved that. My child deserved to be loved and cherished, and he or she would be. I might not be the perfect parent but I dang sure would try my best! Standing up from the toilet I tossed the pee stick in the trash followed by the box before bagging it up. I had to call around and make an appointment… these next few months were going to be very busy.

As I sat at the kitchen table playing with my saltine crackers, they had been my 'breakfast' for weeks now, it's amazing how a tiny thing inside of your body could throw you for such a loop. My baby sure was reeking havoc on my body, from the time I woke up until around noon I was nothing but a hot mess, always throwing up, I had no strength not to mention everything I smelled made me sick. I sat at the table letting out a soft moan as another wave of nausea hit me.

"Come on peanut, ease off ok? Mommy needs a break." I said speaking softly as I rubbed my stomach. Now I know why some women swear off pregnancy. Slowly standing up I gave up on eating, I'd try again later… I walked over to the couch still in my pjs and laid down covering up under my nice comfy blanket. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep I heard a pounding noise at my door, I let out an aggravated groan.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam." I sighed before sitting up pulling my blanket with me, wrapping it around me like a safe cocoon I walked over to the door opening it, stepping back as the cool air tried to invade my warm house. Seeing me Sam smiled as he stepped inside, I knew I must look funny, the blanket was around my head only showing my face as it fell down to the floor… what? I'm a little on the short side of things.

"Are ya cold Teddy?" I couldn't help but smile as I nodded.

"Yea unlike some of you, I wasn't born with the gift of being a walking furnace." Sam chuckled as we walked back over to the living room taking a seat.

"Everything alright?" I asked turning to face him as I settled the blanket around me getting comfy. He nodded looking at me as he leaned back in the couch.

"Yes, I just wanted to check in on you. I know your not feeling well." I looked up a little startled he knew that.

"What do you mean? I feel fine."

"I know you've been getting sick Teddy, you forget Jacob's very um… in tune with you." I looked up my eyes getting wide as I looked at him.

"Mm… how in tune are we talkin about?"

"He knows when your sick, when your sad, hurting… he can feel it. Just like I can feel it when anything is wrong with Emily, it's part of the imprint." I sighed and looked out the window.

"The lovely imprinting… well I assure you I am fine. Just tired, Jacob doesn't need to send you over to check up on me Sam. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said looking back to Sam, he nodded. I sighed reminding myself that Sam wasn't the enemy here.

"I know you are Amelia, I just worry about you. You're my little sister… I do care about you." I couldn't help but smile, it was hard for Sam to let anyone in. He wanted to act like he was the big bad, tough guy but once he felt comfortable enough around you, he was a really good guy, strong, loyal and very caring for those he held close to his heart.

"I care about you too Sam, your like a brother to me. I just don't want anyone's pity. I see it enough with Ems. I love her but her feeling sorry for me isn't what I need right now. I don't want anyone's pity, especially my sister's." I said looking off to the side as the program on tv was cut short by a 'breaking news' story. Both Sam and I looked at the tv as the news reporter told about a string of murders happening in a small town close to Port Angeles. My eyes bulged at what she said next.

"It is uncertain as to what the mind frame of the killer is, but he/she takes the time to drain all the body from the victim's body. They seem to know their victim well, knowing when to attack, never leaving any evidence at the scene…" I looked over to Sam who was already standing up.

"Sam…"

"I have to go, stay in La Push Amelia, don't you dare go outside our boarders, do you hear me?" He asked turning to grab my shoulders in a gentle hold. I nodded knowing he was fearing a vampire was behind the attacks.

"Alright…" Guess I would be calling into work tonight… I knew better than to disobey Sam especially when he was like this. He was worried, very worried and I didn't want to cause any problems so what the hell. I figured I'd let him 'guardian wolf' for a couple days then I'd put my foot down. Turning off the tv I stood up stretching as Peanut decided to let my stomach rest for a while. Walking up the stairs toward the bedroom I was gonna go get some groceries I needed some more crackers and plain chips… the only two things I knew I could eat no matter what.

After I had showered and got dressed I walked down stairs grabbing my purse and keys before heading to the door. I tried to push the news broadcast out of my mind as I locked up and went to my car, I was safe in La Push… I think.

* * *

Once I made it to the store I grabbed a buggy and started walking around the store thinking of what I wanted to eat, as I stopped at the chips section I reached up trying to get my chips off the top shelf, I hated being short. Damn my short genes! I heard a deep chuckle from behind me before a warm sensation surrounded me and my chips were easily reached by a dark, tanned arm as the chips were sat down in the buggy. I turned around to face a smirking Jacob. My stomach did a somersault as I looked at him. I gave him a half smile before I turned back to the cart moving to push it down the isle.

"Sam said he saw you earlier…" I nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you… were alright." Again I nodded.

"I'm fine, just came to do a little shopping." I said picking up my bag of chips, he nodded.

"Ok, well I have to head up to Forks for a little bit, if you need anything-"

I cut him off glaring in his direction.

"I wont. Go check on Bella, Jacob. I have stuff to do." With that I walked away, I couldn't help but to feel my heart break knowing he wanted to go check on his dear Bella. He couldn't stay away from her. I walked away from him feeling him watching me the whole time, I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. Damned if he'd see how much he hurt me. I quickly finished up my shopping heading up front to pay and get the hell out of here. My good mood quickly diminished. After paying I walked outside putting my stuff in the back I looked up to see Jacob's car in a spot close to mine, I saw him sitting there watching me. After unloading my groceries I quickly got in the car starting it and pulling out of the spot, I didn't want Jacob around me, he had made his choice and well, so had I.

After I got home and had put all my groceries away I decided it was time to try to eat something, I was starved. It was cold outside so I figured a big pot of home made beef and veggie stew is just what I needed. I sat about peeling potatoes and cutting them into big chunks, my thoughts going back to Jacob and what he and Bella might be doing. I sighed shaking the thoughts out of my mind as I poured the potatoes into the boiling water. He didn't love me… he loved her and it was high time I stopped pinning for someone who obviously didn't return my affections.

I was standing in the kitchen cleaning up the potato peelings when my door opened and Emily walked in with a smile.

"Hey Teddy."

"Hey sis… whats up?""I just wanted to stop by and ask about some wedding arrangements?" I nodded

"Oh ok, just have a seat I'm making some soup." I said flipping over the hamburger meat letting the other side brown.

"You should come back to the house, we miss you already." I smiled glancing over my shoulder at Ems."

"Maybe sometime… I can't right now." I couldn't stand to see Jacob not right now… I was already a hormonal wreck I didn't need him finding out about the baby, my baby. Emily nodded as she opened up her little planner looking up at me.

"We have a fitting next Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll be there." I said adding some veggies to my soup, Emily stood up walking over to me.

"I don't like seeing you like this…" I turned to look at Emily.

"I don't like being like this Ems… I don't like being stuck in La Push, I hate Jacob Black, I hate this whole damned mess! I love you and I will do anything for you, but I can't be around Jacob right now. If I see him anymore I don't know what would stop me from putting a knife through that empty hole he calls a heart!" Well… him being a shape shifting wolf might put a damper on that…. Emily pulled me into a hug giving me a little squeeze.

"I Love you Ami" she said just holding me, letting me lean on her for some support. I needed her right now and she knew that. Emily held me as I started to cry, she rocked me back and forth the way she did when we were children, not speaking as she walked me over to the couch and sat me down. Emily smiled kissing me head as I laid down, going back into the kitchen she finished my soup before bringing me a bowl and a grilled cheese with a smile on her face.

"I love you Amelia, and we're going to get through this…together." If she only knew how wrong she was… as soon as her and Sam boarded that plane for where it was they were going I was out of here. I couldn't stand being in this town any longer… especially when I would have a nice little baby bump before long. Jacob couldn't find out… he just couldn't. I sat there silently eating soup with my sister as we watched Maury... a tradition we had been upholding for years. I laughed as a woman jumped up in a man's face saying "I told you so!" I couldn't help it, she was crazy.

"Poor kid... I hope he dont take after her!" Emily laughed looking over at me.

"Your horrible."

"I know... but you still love me." I said giving Ems a cute little smile as she nodded eating a big bite of soup.

"Always and Forever." It was soon getting dark, Sam called Emily's cell he sounded worried, I could hear him on the other end of the phone.

"I'm with Amelia... ok I'll be home soon, I love you too." She looked at me with a sad smile.

"Go on, I'm fine. Just leave me to my soup and the tv and I'll be 100 percent fine and dandy." Emily nodded moving over to hug and kiss my forehead.

"I love you Ami."

"As I love you Ems, be careful going home." I said sending her out the door I smiled sitting back down, I sure would miss her...


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Thanks for all the reviews I love it! Anyways I was in a 'writing mood' so here it is! Starting next Wed I might not be able to update as much as I like... Nursing school starts up... *throws confetti... ANYWAYYYYSSS...  
**

* * *

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up_

_~Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts  
_

* * *

**I** sat in the doctor's office up on the lovely examining table, I sighed looking off to the side as my feet swung back and forth. I hated doctor's offices… almost as much as I hated hospitals...when I wasn't working of course. I hated waiting, doctors act like we have nothing better than to sit around and wait on them, well I have better things to do than this! I once again sighed getting frustrated as I leaned back into the wall looking up at the tv watching as another news broad cast came on talking about the attacks… scary stuff. I shivered knowing it was worse than a serial killer… it was a vampire. Hearing the door open my eyes went to the door before back to the tv as the middle aged man smiled making his way into the room.

"Hello Miss Young, my name is Dr. Yoder, pleasure to meet you. Will your spouse be joining us later?" I looked at the doctor and smirked, if the poor man only knew.

"No… just me and the baby." I said a protective hand resting on my abdomen, he just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, so lets talk about prenatal care and all that fun stuff_…" this is going to be a long ass hour.._ I thought to myself as I listened intently as the doctor explained the need of good nutrition, stressing the need of a multivitamin for the baby's health, remembering to avoid stress, fighting all that fun stuff… man if the doc only knew my life! He would probably have me locked away in a hospital room somewhere.

"So, you will need another appointment in two weeks, we will be doing some tests to see how you and the baby are progressing." I nodded getting off the table after the 'examination' and stood up.

"Ok thank you Doctor, I appreciate it."

"No problem Miss Young, be careful going home, it's getting late out." I nodded looking up at the clock, he was right. It was close to 7 almost dusk and I had traveled close to Port Angeles to get a doctor, I didn't want word spreading around the small town of Forks. I hurried out of the office and down to my car not looking at anyone as I passed them in the parking lot. I was getting ready to open my door when I heard a rather deep and husky voice speak from across the top of my car.

"Hey…" I looked up and breath caught in my throat.

"Hi…" I said softly staring at the man, he was completely and utterly gorgeous. He was tall, shorter than Jacob but tall none the less, he had broad shoulders, beautiful blue eyes… there was something about his eyes I couldn't seem to look away from him. He smiled flashing his perfect white teeth at me.

"I haven't see you around before." He said moving to lean against my car I looked at him and smiled before looking around the parking lot.

"Um, yea I don't usually hang out in hospital parking lots." I noticed the smirk forming on his face as he nodded.

"Fair enough, would you like to come get a drink with me?" I looked at Mr. Gorgeous taken aback for a minute. I thought about it for a minute entraining the thought before I shook my head no.

"No thank you, I have to get home." Something flashed in the man's eyes before he composed himself giving me a soft smile.

"I would really love for you to come with me… I don't bite." I looked at the man and licked my lips before shaking my head no. Something about him didn't sit well with me.

"No, I'm sorry but I have to get home." I said moving quickly to get into my car pressing the lock button. The man stood there and smirked, evilly I might add, as I backed my car out and quickly left the parking lot, I shivered. Something about that man just wasn't right. I didn't stop one time until I entered La Push, I had a sinking feeling someone was watching me the entire time…

* * *

Pulling into my drive way I got out of the car carefully looking around making sure nothing seemed out of place I let out the deep breath I had been holding but jumped when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder I was turned around to face an angry looking Jacob and Paul. I looked at the pair arching a brow, Jacob was shaking… well hell the only damned thing I did was get out of the car! I looked at Jacob arching a brow.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem is that my mate is out flirting it up with some damned leech!" I looked over to Paul giving him a what the hell look Paul just hardened his gaze on me.

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob?" I asked starting to get angry, he looked down at me taking a step closer.

"You smell of leech Amelia." Jacob hissed looking me over.

"So that means I Must have been all over him… I'm not fucking Bella Jacob! I don't have a damned death wish! I don't play you then run back to Fangs alright? I don't like cold dead things touching me now if you don't mind I'm hungry." I said trying to push his hands away from me, but he wasn't letting go.

"Jacob." Came Paul's voice, seems like he was suppose to be the 'voice of reason' so to speak, yep I'm doomed. Paul stepped forward when Jacob still hadn't let me go. Jacob turned to face Paul as I snuck out from behind him.

"Don't touch me. I need a minute alone with Amelia." I felt like my breath had been knocked out of me, No no no! I silently screamed in my head, don't leave me a lone with the big bad wolf! Paul looked at Jacob then to me then back.

"I'm going to be in the woods, you try anything Black and I'll be in here a second flat." Paul said turning around and walking away, I have such amazing friends… I really do.

Jacob turned to look at me his head tilting to the side as he studied me he stepped closer leaning in to sniff my neck, what is it with these guys and smelling me? I'll never know. He took a step back looking me over once again.

"You smell different." I looked at him and shrugged, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was pregnant. I didn't want him finding out… not now not ever.

"New perfume."

"That's not it…"

"New body wash."

"Amelia…"

"What?"

"Stop being an idiot, you know that's not what I'm talking about." I looked up at Jacob crossing my arms over my chest.

"A little bit hypocritical don't ya think?" I asked tilting my head.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I knew I had to make him angry so he would leave me alone, I smirked my eyes locked on his.

"You calling me the idiot when you are the one letting yourself get used… that sounds more idiotic than me saying I changed perfumes or soap. Don't you agree?" I asked knowing by the look on his face I had pissed him off. He growled grabbing my arms slamming me back against my car. I still held that smirk on my face as I looked up at him. "Cat got your tounge Jacob?" Yep, I had a death wish. He started to shake, and I mean shake, so much he had to let go of me as he backed away from me letting out a growl Paul was there in between us in seconds he grabbed Jacob pulling him off toward the forest as he sent me a look saying I was in for it. I just shrugged and turned around walking into the house. I had to keep everyone away from me… I couldn't let my secret get out. I had to protect my baby…

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I had fallen asleep on the couch and I was paying the price for it. I arched my back a little quickly wishing I hadn't later when I was throwing up into the waste basket cussing the world. I really never understood what I did to the world to make karma hate me so bad… I was a good girl, a loving girl… for the most part. I never did anything to intentionally hurt anyone and yet here I was, pregnant with a man's child who clearly didn't love or want me, miserable, throwing up my guts, I needed someone to tell me it would be alright, someone to hold my hand… and yet there was no one there. I am a strong woman but even us strong women need someone to be strong for us while we take a little time… I needed someone who would help me get through this, but I had no one. Oh well, so goes life… in a matter of 8 short months I would have my baby, I would have the love of my life in my arms and none of this would matter. I had to think of the bigger picture here, I had to stop thinking about my wants and needs and start thinking of my baby. He or she would need me to be strong for them, I needed to suck it up and get over it. This baby deserved a happy, loving mother and damn it that is what I am going to be!

After my stomach decided to play nice I sat back on the couch sighing before slowly standing up walking over to the bathroom rinsing out my mouth knowing better than to try and brush my teeth at the moment. I looked at my reflection and winced. My face was pale under my tan complexion, I had black circles under my eyes and well lets just say I looked like hell. Running a hand through my messy hair and sighed. This is going to be a long 8 months… turning around I walked back into the living room moving over to take my place on the couch. I needed some sleep… my body was on empty. I looked over to the calendar hanging on the wall and sighed 4 more weeks… 4 more long weeks and then I would be free to leave and take my baby with me. We didn't need the pack, Paul, Jacob or Emily… we had each other that would be enough.

I sighed hiding my face in the pillow, my baby deserved to have a daddy… he or she shouldn't pay for my mistakes. I rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling I didn't know if I wanted to tell Jacob, I thought about the idea for a few minutes before quickly tossing it to the side. Jacob didn't want a baby… at least not my baby I should say. I wasn't anything special to him. I thought about Billy and felt the tear stinging my eyes. Billy, he was such a good man, a caring man. He would love to be a grandfather. Could I take that happiness away from him? I knew Billy would treat my baby right, hell he'd spoil him or her rotten… too rotten I was sure. Chewing on my bottom lip I rested a hand on my stomach, maybe once I left I could call him… tell him, no that was the coward's way of doing things and we all knew, Amelia Young is now coward! I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. I had to start taking better care of myself…

I fell asleep with my hand resting on stomach cuddled up under a blanket on the couch… and I slept like a baby.

* * *

**And there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Dont forget to review! 3**


	10. Somethings are Better Left Unsaid

**Here's another chapter :))) Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking the story! Let me know whatcha think of this chapter!**

**Oh... I should probably say this story takes place before Bella turns into a vampire, and also Jacob doesn't imprint on Rennie... :)  
**

**Happy Readings!  
**

* * *

_Just when I thought things were alright,_  
_my eyes play tricks on my mind, yeah._  
_Will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find is... _  
_a postcard from Paris, when i need the real thing._  
_its like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring._  
_Come on back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down._  
_The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did, the meanest thing you ever did is come around._  
_I am ruined._

_~ Postcard from Paris by Band Perry  
_

* * *

**I** woke up later to the sound of a light knocking on my door, sighing I stood up instantly knowing it wasn't one of the guys by the sound of the knock, they all just banged on the door or got the spare key if it was locked. The pack wasn't the best for privacy. As the knock sounded again I sighed in frustration.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!" I thought I heard a light chuckle as I opened the door to reveal the man from the hospital parking lot standing there with a smirk on his face as he leaned an arm against the door frame he looked down at me with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Hello Amelia." I looked up at the man shocked as I clutched the door.

"Who…who are you? How did you find me?" I asked the grip on the door tightening.

"Arent you going to invite me in? It's very rude to leave company out in the cold." He asked with a hint of humor in his face. I shook my head no.

"No… I don't invite strangers inside my home." The man smirked leaning farther into me, not coming inside the door though.

"I don't have to be a stranger for long love… I could be so much more." I felt my body tensing up as a cold chill ran up my back. The man smirked clearly seeing how uncomfortable he made me. "You are scared… that's good. Most of those other girls were not… they came with me willingly, it's funny how they just couldn't seem to wait." I felt my mouth go dry. Was he talking about the murders? A sickening feeling in my stomach said he was. "Oh don't fret love, you are different… there is just something about you that seems to draw me to you. I want you." I felt like someone had knocked the breath out of me.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said each word slowly, not sure if I could make a complete sentence I felt my legs going weak… and not in a good way! The vampire in front of me smirked flashing his fangs in my direction as he raised a hand running his forefinger down my cheek. I instantly shivered at how cold his touch was.

"Don't be like this love… I don't like it when you fight me." I stepped away from him moving to shut my door but he easily stopped it. "Ah ah ah, play nice Amelia." I looked up at the man, no the vampire, standing on my front porch and licked my lips.

"Leave me alone." My heart was thundering in my chest, why oh why did I get always seem to land in these messy situations? My life seriously sucked some times. I looked up at the him, as he glared down at me.

"Do not disrespect me Amelia, I do not take well to disrespect."

"I don't take well to vampires. Now get off my porch." The vamp glared at me as I tried to take a step back away from the door I hadn't noticed how close to the outside I had gotten in on easy movement he grabbed my forearm yanking me out of the protection of my house, I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He only chuckled his grip on my arm was like steel, his cold hand came up to tangle in my hair.

"There's something different about you Amelia, I don't want to fuck you and suck you dry… I feel a connection with you." He said pulling me into his chest, man this thing was a freaking ice box! I shivered trying to pull away from him he just tightened his hold on me. "You would make the perfect life long partner…" My eyes widened at this. Holy fuckin cow! Hell no! I tried to get away from him but he just held me tighter. "Love, I don't like it when you fight me."

"Get the hell off me you fuckin' leech!" Yep. I'm dead. It was nice knowing you. The vampire glared down at me as he quickly moved having me pinned against the wall of the house, he easily lifted me up staring into my eyes as his flashed blood red.

"I told you, I do not take well to disrespect!" One cold hand moved to encircle my neck as he started to squeeze it, I heard a low growl closely followed by two more as the vampire turned around to look at the three horse sized wolfs behind him he smirked quickly moving to where I was standing in front of him one arm wrapped around my neck as he casually surveyed the scene.

"Well hello boys… I see you came to save the mate." I looked at the russet colored wolf as he leaned down in a fighting position growling, Jacob never was one to back down from a fight. The vampire smirked staring at Jacob. "Ah, you must be the mate… I must admit you have great taste for a wolf… she's beautiful, I bet she's amazing in bed…" I tensed up as I felt his hand cup my breast giving it a soft squeeze.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I said trying to twist out of his grasp, he just tightened his grip on my neck effectively stopping me from talking. Jacob stepped forward as my eyes flashed to him, Sam and Paul stayed a little ways back, as I started to feel myself getting light headed the vampire loosened his grip on my neck bringing both his arms down to wrap around the space under my breasts he smirked laying his chin down on the top of my head as he looked at Jacob, taunting him.

"I was just proposing eternal life to Amelia here and you had to come and ruin it… it's a shame. I really felt we were bonding." He taunted as Jacob took another step closer to us, the vampire smirked moving to rub his nose against my ear before he started kissing down my neck. "She would be a fine wife… she's a fighter, strong… passionate." He said between kisses I tried to move my neck away from him but he just tightened his grip on me almost painfully.

"Love, stop fighting me. I don't want to hurt you." I looked at Jacob not sure what he was thinking I glanced to Sam and Paul they had moved closer carefully watching the vampire and me. I looked up at the vampire I knew there was no way I could get out of his grip, I was trapped. He was using me as a human shield he had no urge to let go of at the moment. I was turned to face him as he ran a hand down my cheek and onto my neck rubbing the place where my pulse was he smirked I quickly raised my knee up connecting with his groin area, praying that it would hurt him… and it did for a minute or two, long enough for me to run down the steps as the guys quickly rushed to stand in front of me blocking me from the vampire. He quickly straightened up giving me a death glare. "Love you really shouldn't have done that…" At the use of the 'pet name' Jacob growled. "For someone who doesn't love her, you sure are a jealous fucker." Jacob took a step forward as I tried not to fall to my knees, my nerves could only take so much. Paul seemed to sense this, he came back to where I was standing letting me lean against his side still blocking the vampire from me. I heard the vampire laugh, he seemed to be enjoying himself… the bastard.

"This has been fun and all, but I really have to get going. Don't fret love, I'll be back." With that he disappeared, yes, I said disappeared right in front of my eyes the bastard just poofed. When he was gone my legs wouldn't support me any longer, I crumbled to the ground. This was defiantly not good for my stress level… now add a stalker vampire to the mix, this was worse than a bad soap opera. I sat there staring off in space until I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, I jumped looking up to see Paul kneeling beside of me. He opened his arms, that was the only invitation I needed, I moved latching onto him like he was a life preserver. Paul ran a hand through my as he pulled me close to his chest, warming me up.

"Shh Teddy, it's alright. I'm here." He picked me up as he carefully stood up holding me bridal style I hid my face in his neck I knew Jacob was still here, I could feel him watching me. I was proud of myself, only one tear escaped before I had pulled myself together. I was shaking like a mad woman, but I didn't cry. I never cried in front of Jacob, I never let him see that venerable side of me.

"You are moving back in with Emily and me, Amelia. It's not safe for you here." I looked over at Sam, he looked frazzled… and there was another emotion I couldn't quiet place. He stepped forward placing a warm hand on my cheek before leaning down and kissing my forehead, that's when it dawned on me. Sam had been scared, he had been afraid that the vampire would hurt me… I looked up at him and smiled catching his wrist.

"Sam, I'm alright."

"For now. That man is dangerous Amelia. Your lucky you aren't dead! He's not like the Cullens or Victoria, Amelia, he is worse. He has powers only the highest in command at the Volturi have. I'm not risking you getting hurt." I looked at him for a moment before nodding. I had no intentions of moving back in with him and Ems but right now wasn't the time to fight it. Jacob had stayed back but now he moved closer to us his eyes locked on mine. He reached out grabbing my away from Paul before heading toward my house walking in and shutting the door behind us. He sat me down on my feet and waited until he couldn't hear anything from Sam or Paul signaling they had left. Jacob turned to me looking me over, I stood there stiff in front of him as I chewed on my bottom lip, I hated when he looked at me like that. When Jacob didn't say anything I turned around to walk out of the kitchen he reached out grabbing my arm turning me back around to face him as Jacob stepped forward, he pulled me into his chest before leaning down his lips met mine in a hard and desperate kiss. I stood there for a minute confused before I returned the kiss my hands resting by my side as his locked around my waist pulling me even closer to him. Pulling back Jacob kissed the top of my forehead as I stood there dazed. He looked over me again before he slowly stepped away from me.

"You need to be more careful Ami." He said his voice turning cold before he stepped away from me heading toward the door.

"You need to stop being such a self righteous ass hole." I shot back giving him a honey venom smile before walking out of the kitchen and toward my room upstairs. I heard him cussing as he slammed the door leaving me alone… well what else was new?

Once inside my bedroom I sat down on the bed taking a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as I placed a hand on my stomach, I couldn't over react or let my encounter with the vampire earlier scare me… I had to think of my baby. I couldn't let this stress get to me, my baby and its health was what was most important. I laid back on the bed taking a deep breath I had a sinking feeling this wouldn't be the only run in I had with the leech. I heard a light tapping at my window, I laid there hoping it would go away if I ignored it but it didn't it just got more persistent, I stood up slowly and carefully walking to the window I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw Paul standing there, I opened the window and moved out of the way as he made his way up the tree beside my window then jumping gracefully into my room. I stood there for a minute before he stepped over to me pulling me into a hug. That was it, I couldn't be strong anymore. I started to cry, I cried from the run in with Fangs earlier, I cried for my baby, for not being the woman I thought I was meant to be… but mostly I cried for what I knew I had to do. Emily's wedding was coming soon, after they left I would hop the first plane out of this crummy little one wolf town and I would never see Jacob any more… I knew the pain that I would feel but I would handle it and I would move on…

Paul moved with me to lay on my bed, propping himself against the pillows he just held me rubbing my back as I cried my eyes out. I heard him whispering soft words as he held me, it would hurt me just as bad leaving him. Paul meant so much to me, I wasn't sure how I would live with out him. He was my rock, my protector… I looked up at Paul, he was looking down at me with a small smile he leaned in pressing his lips to my forehead.

"It's alright Teddy, I'm here… it's ok to cry." He said softly as I cuddled back into his side just laying there as I closed my eyes trying to not to cry and failing miserably. He never said another word just sat there holding me letting me vent… he always had a way of doing that.

That night I cried myself to sleep in the protection of Paul's arms.

* * *

A week or so had passed since that day Vampire Boy showed up on my door step, I tried to push the idea of him out of my mind but he was always there. I knew from how Sam acted that he wasn't something to take lightly. This vampire was ruthless. After that day the killing spree in the areas around Port Angeles had gotten worse, the killings more vicious, and the worst thing was the girls bore a striking resemblance to me. I tried not to think too much about it but there was always that sinking feeling that I was being watched, stalked… Paul never seemed to want to leave my side. He was always around, I couldn't shake em… trust me I had tried. I even had to call and reschedule my doctor's appointment because he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and well, I didn't wanna explain the trip to the baby doc to Paul.

I was sitting in the living room, my feet resting in Paul's lap as I ate some chips watching some court show on tv. Paul sat beside me a hand over my legs as he stared intently out the window, I had given up on talking to him right now. He had a weird look on his face, it was weird but I didn't ask questions… I never understood how his mind worked in the first place. Popping a chip in my mouth I watched the commercials silently.

Paul looked over at me when I shifted around on the couch, he looked at my face then down to my stomach then back to my eyes.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I asked trying to play it cool, knowing he knew by the look on his face. Paul just looked at me his eyes seeming to stare a hole into mine.

"About the baby Amelia, he's not stupid… well ok he is but he's not that stupid, he can tell something is different about you." I looked at Paul shocked, he had found out… shit. This wasn't good.

"Paul…" He shot me a look.

"Ami, please don't lie to me." I sighed looking down at my hands on my lap.

"I'm not going to Paul, Jacob doesn't want me so why would he want my baby? He's not going to find out, after the wedding I'm leaving. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." I felt Paul's grip on my leg tighten but I wouldn't look at him.

"Amelia." Something in his voice made me look up, the look on Paul's face made me take a deep breath, he looked so hurt. "Please don't do this. Your place is here, you belong here." I shook my head looking down at the couch again, I felt Paul leaning in closer his hand moving to raise my chin up as he looked at me.

"Amelia, you might not see it but you are part of our family. You mean something to each and every one of us. You're my best friend, someone that I trust whole heartedly. I love you like a sister and I will not let anything hurt you." I looked up at Paul resting a hand on his cheek.

"There are some things a woman has to do, protecting her child is one of them. I love Jacob, I love him more than anything but I love my baby even more. I have to do what is right for us and staying here watching Jacob pine after Bella doesn't do me or my baby any good. I love him Paul, I love him more than life itself, but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending like I'm ok." I said feeling a tear run down my cheek Paul leaned in wiping it away.

"Amelia, don't. Don't do this. I'll take care of you and the baby. I promise." I looked up at Paul, he was such a good man I never understood why he felt drawn to me the way he did.

"No Paul, that's not fair to you. You have your own life to live, I'm not a charity case." The moment I said that I wish I could take it back, Paul moved away from me like I had hit him. He stood up staring down at me, his eyes flashing anger as he stared at me.

"A charity case? Really Amelia? Are you fuckin' serious?" I sat there leaning back into the sofa, maybe it would be best if I made him mad, he wouldn't care if I made him mad enough. I looked at Paul before looking off to the side, I couldn't do it. He meant too much to me. I sat there wrapping myself in a tight cocoon trying not to let my emotions get the best of me as Paul paced around in front of me cussing under his breath. He suddenly stopped in front of the sofa, getting down to my level he pulled me into a hug my arms automatically went around to return his hug.

"You are not a charity case Amelia. I care about you, I protect the people I care about so you are going to have to learn to get over it because I am not going any damned where any time soon." He said softly against my ear, I nodded not trusting myself to speak, we sat like that forever it seemed until he finally moved to sit on the couch letting me rest against his side as we quietly watched tv neither of us saying anything… we didn't need too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. We've Got to Stop Meeting Like This

**Sorry it's taken so long... started school, yayy me (not)... anywayss this one is a little shorter than normal but I think it'll be alright cause of the content in the story *wiggles eye brows* hehe**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love them!**

**Ok, enough talk lets get on with it, shall we?  
**

* * *

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride_  
_I should have never let you lie_  
_I guess you got what you deserved_  
_I guess I should've been more like her_

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am_  
_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_  
_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_  
_You love her and she loves you with all she has_  
_I guess I should've been more like that_

_~ "More Like Her" by Miranda Lambert  
_

* * *

**I** hate how much I love him, I hate myself for being so weak… and I hate Jacob Black with everything inside of me. I hate him for making me love him, I hate him for making me feel like this, and I hate him for loving her. I felt so lonely, it's pathetic I know, but I have never felt this lonely in my life. I haven't seen Jacob in close to two weeks, the wedding was coming on quick and Paul was terrified I was going to pack my bags and get the hell out of there… and well I probably would have if I had the time. Paul made sure I was never alone. I love Paul, he's a great guy but gah sometimes I could strangle that man. He knew me better than I knew myself at times, he always seemed to know what I was thinking. Like right now, we are all at Emily's, except Jacob of course, I was sitting there pushing around my peas while Paul leaned in closer his arm over my chair as he whispered in my ear.

"You have to eat healthy Ami." I glared up at him, knowing what he meant I turned my death stare to my plate stabbing at the bastard peas. I hated peas… I knew this, Paul knew this, heck fire the whole pack knew this but yet here I am stuffing peas into my mouth. I looked up at Paul who was looking across the table talking to Sam, a little smirk came onto my lips as I picked up a pea getting ready to aim for Paul's over sized head.

"I wouldn't do that Amelia…" Paul said softly not even looking at me. Damn he was good… I sat back in my chair pouting as I looked up at the clock, I hadn't seen Jacob since the day Vampire Boy showed up on my door step. He was with Bella protecting her from Fangs… funny how that works no? The vampire is after me and yet he can't pull himself away from Bella dear long enough to make sure I was alright.

Hearing the door open I tensed looking over, saying I was on edge was an understatement. I was constantly lookin over my shoulder for the vampire, he scared me to death. What I saw there bothered me more than any blood sucking leech. I saw Bella standing proudly beside Jacob, he had the same satisfied smirk on his face. My head automatically tilted a little to the side taking in the scene in front of me, Bella was safely tucked under Jacob's arm as her eyes locked on mine. I smiled waving before turning back to my peas. I heard Leah chuckle, damn that bitch. Paul shot her a glare as his arm moved up to rest on my shoulders. Pretending like I didn't' notice anything out of the ordinary I sat there eating the dreaded peas. Sam stood up looking at Jacob and Bella.

"Jacob, do you need something?"

"Just coming for dinner." He said making their way over to the table, I rolled my eyes as Seth looked at Jacob then to me then back. Poor kid, he had no idea how unfair love could be.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jacob." I heard Emily quietly speak up, God love her. She was trying. I couldn't help but smile, that is until I heard Leah give her a warning growl I stared at Leah laying down my fork.

"Who let the bitch in?" I asked my eyes locking on Leah's, I felt Paul's hold on me tighten telling me to cool it but I didn't care I was pissed, I had to take it out on someone… even if it was a big hot headed shape-shifting wolf. Leah smirked standing up to lean over the table getting in my face I just sat there unphased as I looked up at her.

"What did you say?"

"I asked who let the bitch in… do I need to make an appointment to get you ears checked sweetheart?" I asked pretending to care about Leah's well being, she started to growl even more as I just smirked.

"Leah that's enough! Sit you ass down. Now." I looked up hearing Jacob's voice before turning my attention back to Leah.

"What the hell do you care Jacob? You have Bella, is she not enough that you have to keep fucking **your mate** on the side?" Gotta love how she stresses 'your mate'… nice way to rub it in there Leah. This time Paul stood up towering over me as he glared at Leah.

"Back off Leah, sit your ass down before I make you."

"Is that a threat dear Pauly?"

"No Leah, it's a warning. Leave Amelia alone, don't make me put you in your place." I saw something flash over Leah's face as she realized he wasn't kidding she sat down at the table quietly while I stood up. I wasn't going to sit there and watch Jacob swoon over Bella.

"Leaving so soon?" Bella's sticky sweet voice sounded, gah how I hated her. I turned around to face her and smiled.

"I don't eat with trash sitting at the table… you know makes me lose my appetite and all." With that I turned to head to the door. Jacob glared at me starting to say something until Paul glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Black. Don't you say a word." Paul said in a tone that made Jacob think twice about saying anything. He got up and followed me to the door as I grabbed my jacket. I looked up at Paul and smiled.

"Paul, I'm just going home. I'll be alright, go talk with the guys."

He looked at me for a minute before I gave his shoulders a slight push.

"Go on, I'll be alright." He stood there a second longer before I smiled leaning up I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Go on." With that I turned walking out of the house, I didn't see the death glare Jacob was giving Paul or how he had started to shake… I wouldn't of cared if I did.

As I started walking down the small road to my house, I smiled taking in a deep breath. I loved when it had just rained, the air smelled so nice and clean afterwards. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I started to walk kicking pebbles here and there. La Push really is a great place to live, it would be an amazing place to raise children but I wasn't going to think about that, I would raise my baby somewhere in the mountains in a state far far away from here. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to pay attention to my surroundings, that was until I felt a cold hand wrap around my shoulder pulling me off the road and back into the woods. I didn't have time to scream before the hand wrap it's self around my mouth. I found myself pinned against a hard oak and the vampire, Mr. Tall, Cold and Scary. I looked up at him with wide eyes and the vampire looked down at me with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Hello Love." Shit. I am a dead woman. He leaned in kissing the space under my ear, I couldn't believe this. How could he get in La Push with out the guys noticing? As if reading my thoughts the vampire smiled letting his free hand run through my hair.

"Because I don't want them too… you see being an elder has it's perks love. I have learned many tricks over the years. I have been searching for someone like you Amelia, and now that I have found you I am not letting you go any time soon." He said softly leaning in kissing on my neck softly, I tensed trying to move away from him.

"Come on Amelia, we have talked about this…." I turned my face away when he tried to kiss my lips, hell no I don't feel like kissing something that felt like a dead fish… The vampire wrapped his fingers around my throat slamming my head back against a tree he glared down at me.

"Amelia. I do not appreciate being compared to a fish… you are going to start respecting me Love or it will not turn out well for you. Just because you are the one I have chosen to live the rest of my life with, does not mean that I wont put you in your place like I do anyone else." Hearing his words I couldn't help but close my eyes and think of Jacob. I pictured him, the old Jacob, my Jacob. I remembered the good times we had, the fun times, the times when I felt like he loved me. The night we first made love… and also the night when he gave me the best gift anyone could. I thought of Jacob as a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye.

I could almost feel Mr. Fangs smirk as I felt his cold breath against my neck, I never thought I would die this way… at the hands of some cold monster, I took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Fuck. You." Amelia Young doesn't go out with out a fight. I heard the vampire let out something that sounded strangely like a hissing noise, he moved back baring his fangs to me, he looked like a snake on steroids. I stood there staring at him, knowing this would probably be the last breath I took.

Out of no where I saw my russet colored wolf jump out of the trees colliding hard with the vampire, they both went tumbling to the ground as Paul, Sam, Embry and Seth ran out after Jacob… can someone sing Hallelujah? I slumped back against the oak tree watching as Jacob pinned down the vampire, who just smirked looking up at Jacob before he disappeared again. Jacob and the pack looked around trying to figure out where the vampire had went, I felt a cool breeze to my left and looked around just in time to see him standing beside me. I tried to move away from him, he caught my arm in a steel grip staring at me he smirked. His eyes were blood red, his fangs were still out. I knew for sure I was going to die.

"Until we meet again, my little dragon." With that he was gone. I stumbled back away from where the vampire had been only to fall onto a big patch of black fur as Sam moved forward to protect.

This wasn't good… wasn't good at all. I had never been so terrified in my entire life. I stood there, staring off into the woods in a daze. I didn't care what the guys were saying, I had to get out of here. I had to get away, I had to protect my unborn child.

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


	12. She's Not Broken

**Here's another chapter :D hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews I pmed you all back :)  
**

**A couple things to clear up:  
**

**1. Only Paul knows about the baby.  
**

**2. Bella does know about Jacob Imprinting on Ami, but to her its just a game. She loves Edward, and is just playing with Jacob... and hurting Amelia.  
**

**3. Since Jacob is a shape shifter, Ami's pregnancy will progress faster than a normal human pregnancy :)**

**Happy readings!  
**

* * *

_One day  
I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_Taking over all the time._  
_Fear is only in our minds_  
_but it's taking over all the time_

_~ "Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence  
_

* * *

**I** stood back against the tree trying to calm down my breathing when Paul stood in front of me, wearing his cut offs, he reached out pulling me into a hug. I let myself melt into his arms as I clung to him. I couldn't handle much more of this. I could feel myself shake as Paul tightened his grip on me.

"It's alright Teddy, I wont let anything hurt you." He said softly against my ear, I nodded knowing he would, he would honestly do his best to protect me and my baby.

"Amelia." I tensed hearing Jacob's voice, not turning away from Paul I just held onto him tighter.

"Yes Jacob?"

"We need to talk… alone."

"Hell no Black, I'm not going anywhere." Paul thundered out, I could feel the pair's stare down before I slowly pulled away from Paul when I felt like I could stand on my own I turned to face Jacob.

"Go back to Bella, Jacob. I'm fine, no harm done. I'm sure she's missing you." I said turning to walk away from Jacob when I felt a hard hand on my arm pulling me back around to face him.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Amelia." He said glaring daggers down at me. Sometimes I wondered if he had Male PMS… to the 100th degree. He was so moody. I sighed looking at Jacob holding up my hand as Paul moved to step forward.

"Jacob, let go of my arm. I'm not doing this right now." I tugged at my arm but he just held it tighter taking a step toward me.

"Jacob, that's enough." Sam's voice commanded, there goes that Alpha tone. Jacob rounded on Sam arching a brow he looked at him.

"Sam, you forget who the real alpha is around here. I don't have to listen to what you say, you forget my friend, I am stronger than you are."

"Is that a challenge?" Sam sneered moving into a defensive stance I looked at the pair before walking over closer to Sam.

"Sam, come on. Emily's probably worried about you." I said placing a hand on his bicep, Sam didn't take his eyes off Jacob.

"Yes Sam, please run back to Emily. We all know who's the real alpha in that relationship." Jacob said with a little smirk on his face, damn he was being a bigger ass wipe than normal.

"Jacob shut the hell up." I said glaring at him. Jacob just smiled stepping closer he grabbed me pulling me into his arms before giving me a hard, demanding kiss. There was nothing sweet or caring about this kiss. I pushed against his chest, he only stopped when he heard Paul let out a low growl.

"You forget Ami… I own you. You don't tell me what to do." With that he smacked my ass for added measure. He went to turn away from me but I grabbed his arm, when he looked back at me I smirked before bringing up my knee connecting hard with his um, member. I smirked as he fell to the ground, I leaned over him staring him in the eyes.

"You don't fucking own me Jacob, you wanna play nasty fine… game's on." With that I turned and walked away grabbing Paul's hand as I walked by. Paul didn't question me he just laced his fingers with mine as he lead me through the forest. When we were out of ear shot he looked down at me arching a brow.

"You probably shouldn't have done that Ami." I shrugged ducking under a limb Paul was holding out of my way.

"The further away he stays from me the better. I don't want him anywhere near me or my baby." I said softly just in case there were any listening ears out in the woods tonight. As we walked Paul remained quiet just walking beside me as we got closer to my house he walked me up to the door opening it he turned to look at me.

"I have patrol tonight Teddy, Seth will be over in 15 minutes."

"I don't need a baby sitter Paul." I said walking into the house turning to look at Paul who had moved to rest his big forearm against the door frame looking down at me he smirked.

"That could be debatable Teddy." I glared at him. Man I hated when he did that.

"Why don't you kiss my ass Paul Lathoe?" I asked moving to shut the door he chuckled brining his free hand up to stop the door from closing he looked down at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Bend over."

"Pervert."

"You know you like it."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Fuck off"

"Tell me when and where"

I couldn't help but laugh now, he always knew how to cheer me up. I patted his chest before turning to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm serious about the baby sitter Lathoe!"

"I am too!" I heard him yell from outside the house before I saw him walk into the woods turn and wave before he disappeared into the brush. I rolled my eyes, he could be so damned stubborn at times. I walked upstairs deciding a shower was in order… I knew I smelled like leech and the guys had sensitive snouts. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a very baggy shirt as I moved into the bath room.

Pulling off my shirt I looked into the mirror resting my hand on the small baby bump. It wasn't terribly noticeable just yet. Paul had explained to me that I would progress in my pregnancy faster than I would of if Jacob wasn't a shape shifter or had stopped phasing… some mombo jumbo about how the phasing had been passed to the baby making her or him develop faster. I didn't care, I just prayed for a healthy baby. Stepping into the shower I washed off quick before getting out, knowing Seth was already down stairs by the quiet movements I heard and the tv going. I slipped into the baggy shirt and pants before walking out into the living room a towel still in my hand. Seth wasn't in the living room so I figured he was in the kitchen.

"I just got groceries a couple days ago Seth, your oreo's are in the top cabinet next to the brownie mix." I said flopping onto the couch, I looked up to see Jacob coming out of the kitchen with the oreos in hand. I swallowed hard seeing him, man this wasn't good.

"What, what are you doing here? Where's Seth?"

"Patrol." Jacob said popping a cookie in his mouth as he sat down.

"Why?"

"Because I told him too." I looked at him arching a brow.

"You told him too? Getting a little too big for them britches aint ya?" I asked grabbing a pillow I leaned back into the couch getting comfy he looked at me.

"No." I didn't say anything else just turned the tv channel. "So you and Paul are pretty close." I didn't look at him, I just kept my eyes on the movie.

"We are."

"I can see that. Why?" I shrugged.

"It's non of your concern Jacob." Jacob moved to get in the floor in front of me, with him squatting down he was still taller than me.

"If it involves you, then yes it does Amelia." I looked at him arching a brow.

"Go back to Bella, Jacob. I'm not the damsel in distress. I don't want you here." I saw the anger flash in his eyes as he glared down at me.

"Don't make me angry Ami, please."

"I said go away Jacob."

"Amelia…." Jacob moved away from me starting to shake, I could tell I had pissed him off big time.

"Get OUT!" I yelled standing up moving behind the couch, like that could protect me. Jacob started to shake worse as he let out a growl.

"You are my mate Amelia, I don't have to." He tried to say the words normal but I could heard that animalistic growl. I shivered taking a step back.

"No Jacob, your wrong. You have to be whatever I want… and right now I want you to get the hell out of my house!" I said shouting at him, I had never raised my voice at him like this. Jacob looked at me for a moment, he stepped forward as I took a step back just as Jacob reached out grabbing my wrist Paul burst through the door.

"Get your hands off her Black." I didn't look at Paul just watched Jacob as he smirked looking down at me.

"She's my mate Paul, I can do whatever I want… whenever I see fit." He said pulling me close to his body.

"Let her go Jacob." Paul said quietly, a growl in his voice.

"She doesn't want me to…do you Amelia?"

"Get off me Jacob." I said softly looking p at him, Jacob smirked before taking a step back looking over to Paul.

"You wasn't saying that the last time I was here." I physically flinched at that before I looked at Jacob, pure hatred in my eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my house Jacob. Get out and don't you ever come back!" I screamed giving his chest a hard shove, resulting my two aching wrists before I turned around and ran to my room. Leaving Paul and Jacob alone. I didn't care, I couldn't do this right now.

A few minutes later I heard my door open before shutting softly as Paul made his way into the darkened room crawling into bed beside of me, I rolled over hiding my face in his chest.

"It's alright Teddy… don't cry baby." I couldn't help it, the tears wouldn't stop.

"How can he be so mean to me Paul?" I asked sobbing softly as Paul held me. He shushed me kissing the top of my head.

"I don't know sweetie, I honestly don't know… but I'm going to kick his ass." I shook my head as I snuggled into his side.

"No."

"I'm tired of him hurting you Amelia."

"I am too… but he's not worth it." I said softly wiping at my eyes.

"I'm going to beat his ass, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." I rolled my eyes, wolves and their damned testosterone.

"We have a bonfire tomorrow night." I shook my head no, I wasn't going to another one of those things.

"No."

"Teddy, you have to go."

"I don't have to do anything but eat, sleep, breath and pay taxes my dear wolf." I said earning a chuckle from Paul.

"You have to when its about you baby doll. Its about the vampire…" I tensed up, I hated that thing.

"I'm not leaving you alone any more so you have to go. Get over it. Wear something pretty… I wanna make Jacob jealous." I rolled my eyes, one day Paul would imprint and he would leave me. Just like everyone else has, but until then I was going to enjoy his company. Until then I had my Paul and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, alright. I'll go but only if there's smores… I'm craving chocolate."

"Chocolate? Last week it was damn rare steaks and now you want chocolate?" I crinkled my nose at the steak memory, I hated steaks, especially rare steaks, why I craved that was beyond my comprehension.

"Yep, chocolate." Paul just laughed shaking his head before I laid mine down on his chest closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep safe in the protection of Paul's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	13. Consider Me Gone

**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews I love them :)**

* * *

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_  
_ If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you_  
_ If you don't get drunk on my kiss_  
_ If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done_  
_ Let's not drag this on_  
_ Consider me gone_

_~ Consider me Gone Reba McEntire  
_

* * *

**I** sat on the log resting beside Paul's chest as I watched the fire crackle before me. I was wrapped up in Paul's jacket even though I wasn't that cold, I used it more as a comfort than anything. Sitting across from me was Bella and Leah, they both sat there talking quietly to their selves while they stared at me every now and then. Feeling my discomfort Paul moved closer to me pulling me further into his chest as he stared Leah down. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to see Bella glaring at me, I just smirked in her direction. I hated her, I know I'm not suppose to hate anyone but for her I would make an exception.

Standing up I walked away from the bonfire over to where Emily stood at the grill with Sam and the boys.

"Hey, what can I help with?" I asked pulling Paul's jacket closer, I was getting cold now… Sam looked at me with a smile.

"Mm, cut up some onions?" Ems asked hopefully, she hated cutting up onions and well I didn't blame her. I hated it too. I just shrugged walking over grabbing a knife and got busy. I was busy cutting up the darned onion in front of me I didn't notice someone had walked over to me that was until I heard the voice.

"Amelia." I looked up and smirked seeing Bella standing there. I could feel eyes on us but I didn't care, I wasn't going to get in a fight right now.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you almost finished? I want onions on my hot dog." She had that fake smile on her face I just wanted to reach out and smack off, instead I just smiled taking a step back handing her the knife.

"If you want em now then cut the onion yourself." With that I turned away wiping my hands of the onions I looked at Em who smiled at me, she knew how hard it was for me not to go crazy on Bella's scrawny ass. I started to make my way over to Paul when I heard Leah calling my name, I sighed turning to face her. Paul was now standing up, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want Leah?" Paul was now standing beside me, his arm wrapped protectively around my arms as he looked at Leah.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Jacob was?" Man, could she be any more fake? I mean come on! I just smiled about to reply when Billy wheeled by looking at Leah.

"Leah, don't forget your raising. Now go sit down and leave my daughter alone." Billy said his eyes flashing anger at Leah, she turned on her heel and left. Billy didn't anger easy but when he did it was bad, I looked down at him he was smiling up at me as he grabbed my hand giving it a soft squeeze, I blinked the tears away. He had called me his daughter. He gently tugged on my hand I bent down giving him a hug as he gave me a soft squeeze.

"You are you know, you are my daughter." I smiled turning my head into his neck, I loved this man so much.

"I love you Billy."

"As I love you Amelia." Moving back I kissed his forehead before standing up, Paul once again put a protective arm over my shoulders. Billy looked at Paul then to me. I knew he hated how Jacob was acting but I couldn't help but feel like something had to be wrong with me if my imprint didn't want to be around me. I moved away starting to help Billy to the fire, Jacob seemed to appear out of no where taking Billy from me.

"Here, let me." He said softly taking the wheel chair I nodded stepping back I turned going back to my seat beside Paul, I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. Sam stood up getting ready to make his speech as Jacob moved to take a seat beside his precious Bella.

"Alright, I'm sure you all have found out the reason we are here. It seems that a vampire has taken a liking to Amelia, we are going to have to increase our patrols especially around Ami's house." I heard Leah let out a sigh as Sam shot her an evil look.

"She's not my responsibility Samuel." Leah growled looking at Sam, he just looked at her staring her down daring her to say another word.

"Amelia is part of our pack Leah, therefore we are going to protect her to the end understood?" Sam said quietly, glaring at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure her own imprint doesn't give a rat's ass about her." This time it was Paul's turn to growl.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Leah. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Really Paul? What does Amelia do for you? Suck you off on a nightly basis? She must be damn good to keep you tied to her like a damn anchor!" This time Jacob stood up growling as he started to shake. "Don't like the mental picture Jacob? You know something is going on between them, hell look how close they are…" Paul stood up shielding me as Jacob shot me a death glare. I just sat there stunned. I was a lot of things but a whore wasn't one of them. Jacob and Paul stood across the fire glaring at each other as I stood up I placed a hand on Paul's arm but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were on Jacob.

"Paul…"

"Amelia…" I heard Jacob's voice from across the fire, it sounded like a warning I still wasn't looking at him.

"Come on Paul… I wanna go home." I said softly Paul glanced down at me and nodded grabbing my hand he started to lead me away from the fire when Jacob stepped forward standing in our way. He looked at Paul giving him a sadistic smirk as I stepped back, that look actually scared me.

"Where do you think you're going with my imprint Paul?"

"Home." Paul replied moving to walk away from Jacob who seemed to have lost it, he stepped forward making a grab for me but Paul was faster he had Jacob pinned against a tree before I knew what was happening.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her Jacob. You've hurt her enough." Paul said keeping Jacob pinned to the tree I looked over to Sam who just shook his head before walking over to where they stood. Jacob was fighting against Paul's grip. I hadn't noticed Bella and Leah walking over to me that was until I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her arching a brow.

"What do you want Isabella?"

"Why so formal Ami? We both share a common love." I glared at Bella as Leah chuckled. The guys who wasn't over at Paul and Jacob turned to watch me and Bella. I arched a brow looking at Bella.

"We don't 'share' anything Bella."

"Oh yea, that's right. I already have Jacob, it's hard to share something when he doesn't want anything to do with you." I just smirked at Bella, I couldn't fight… I had to think of my baby.

"I'm not doing this Bella, I have better things to do than sit here and argue with the an idiot like yourself."

"Like Paul?" Leah finally joined the conversation, I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yes Leah, unlike you I don't have to worry about going home to a cold bed." I could hear Jacob growl at that as Leah gave me a death glare.

"Bitch." Leah said taking a step closer to me, I stood my ground as Bella followed Leah's lead. Emily moved over trying to get Sam's attention.

"Go away Leah." I said turning to walk away but Leah grabbed a hold of my hair I turned around the best I could only to have Bella cheap shot me. I held my face looking at Bella arching a brow.

"Really Bella? Do you have no back bone in your body?" I asked as Seth came over getting Leah off of me before Sam had her pinned cussing as he slammed her down into the sand.

Not having her back up Bella licked her lips staring at me.

"Shut up Amelia." I held my hands up.

"Don't start something you can't finish sweet Bella." I said turning to walk away before she grabbed my spinning me around and slamming her fist into my stomach. I let out a yelp as I doubled over holding onto my stomach, Paul had let Jacob go as he rushed over to me. I glared up at Bella as Paul reached my side. Jacob ran over after Paul as I walked over to Bella.

"You fucking, no good, low down piece of shit! You really wanna go there-…" I was cut off by Jacob.

"Amelia, that's enough." Jacob said placing a protective arm over Bella's shoulders. I looked at Jacob then to Bella.

"No Jacob, its not. I'm about to beat your little sex toy's ass and I'm going to take a great deal of pleasure from it."

"You'll have to get through me first." Jacob said moving to stand in front of Bella. I looked at him and smirked.

"Fine." I took a step toward Jacob when Paul caught my wrist.

"Amelia…" He said, sounding pained as I looked at over at him. "Don't, you can't…" I looked down seeing a small trickle of blood on the inside of my pant leg I looked back up at Paul.

"There's no more baby Paul…" I said softly he dropped my hand as I turned to face Jacob's who eyes were huge at my confession. He looked like the world was crashing down on him, I heard the pack gasp before I jumped on Bella.

I grabbed her head slamming it into a near by tree before giving her a hard punch to the face.

"Get the hell out of her Bella, before I really fuck you up." I said quietly taking a step away from her as Emily rushed over to me, I had no fight left. When I felt Emily's arms around me I just collapsed. My stomach felt like it was on fire, I held a protective hand over my stomach staring off into space as Emily held me in her arms. I heard Jacob try to come over to me but Paul caught him and pulled Jacob away cussing him the entire time.

* * *

The night of the bonfire had been a week ago. I had locked myself in my house, I wouldn't let anyone near me not even Emily or Paul. Hell I barely got out of bed. My stomach had slowly stopped hurting, and I was no longer bleeding but that didn't' help the pain I felt on the inside. I laid curled on my side as I stared off into oblivion, I could handle the pain of not seeing Jacob but I couldn't handle this pain. This pain was like no other. I had lost my baby… I had lost the only thing that ever meant anything to me. I sighed flopping onto my back as I placed a hand on my stomach, I started to cry. I had been doing way to much of this lately.

The day of Emily's wedding, I stood in the corner silently getting dressed, I had finally came out of the house I barely spoke now but I wouldn't miss this day for anything. Emily needed me, she needed me to act like the happy sister. I would smile and pretend to be happy for a day, then when she was gone I was leaving. To hell with this town. To hell with Jacob Black and to hell with this imprinting shit. As I finished my make up I looked up to see Emily standing beside me.

"Amelia…" I stopped her, holding up a hand,

"Don't Emily, this is your day. I'm here to be the sister you need ok? Today is a major day for you and I'm going to get you through it." I said soflty moving to give her a hug as she smiled a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Alright, none of this now. Your going to mess up your pretty makeup." I said softly wiping at her eyes as she smiled. I heard the music start up and my smile widened.

"Here we go sis, it's show time." I said handing her the bouquet before I picked up my own. We walked up the stairs arm in arm with a smile on her faces. I left her in the corridor away from knowing eyes as I walked over making sure everyone was lined up just right before I took my place beside Jacob. I looked at him and tsked before reaching over and fixing his tie his big hands moved up catching my wrists as he willed me to look at him.

"Amelia… please look at me." I made it a point to look away as the door opened as Kim and Jared went to make their way down the isle.

"Not now Jacob." I said softly as we moved up.

"When then?"

"I don't know." I said Embry walked down the isle with Claire in his arms, I couldn't look at small children right now, I couldn't handle it. Instead I looked at my shoes.

Next up was Paul and one of Emily's friends Monica's turn to walk down. Paul had given me a soft encouraging smile before he walked down the isle, as the doors opened up the last time I looked at Jacob slipping my arm through his he was looking down at me with some emotion in his eyes I had never seen before. It took my breath away but I just pushed it to the side as the doors opened once again and we walked through.

Here's to nothing!

* * *

**Wow... chapter 13... dang I cant believe it :D Let me know what you think! **


	14. Face in the Mirror

**Here's to another chapter! And some more twists and turns... with plenty to come! Hope you enjoy.****  
Happy readings!  
**

* * *

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_  
_ I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels_  
_ Letting you drag my heart around._  
_ And ohhh_  
_ I'm done thinking, that you could ever change._  
_ I know my heart will never be the same, _  
_ but I'm telling myself I'll be okay._  
_ Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._  
_ I get a little bit stronger._

_ Getting along without you baby,_  
_ I'm better off without you baby,_  
_ How does it feel with out me baby?_  
_ I'm getting stronger without you baby._

_~ A Little bit Stronger by Sara Evans  
_

* * *

**I** stood there beside Emily listening to the preacher as he declared Sam and Emily husband and wife. I smiled for the cameras, pretended to be happy for the guests and I even gave out hugs and kisses at times.

Now in the reception hall I sat in the corner looking out the window as I played with my drink, Billy came over to the table placing a hand over mine I jumped not expecting it. When I saw Billy there I smiled as he gave me a soft, sad look. I knew he knew about the baby, I couldn't look at him, I just looked away. Billy placed a soft kiss on my hand.

"I know you don't want to hear this Amelia, but Jacob is miserable as well." I looked at Billy before looking back out the window.

"It's his own fault." I said softly tear pricking at my eyes, I hated how much I have been crying lately Billy didn't say anything else. He just shook his head giving my hand another kiss before he left. I sighed leaning back against the chair, I would smile when I felt eyes on me, I would laugh at the horrible jokes and I would pretend to be happy. I was a damn good actress.

I walked over to the stage picking up my mic as Jacob did the same he looked at me, watching me while I turned to look at the audience I couldn't help but smile as I saw how happy every one looked, how in love Emily and Sam are… they are so lucky. I tried to focus on the task at hand, and not Jacob. he was standing so close I couldn't help but breathe in his scent, the one that drove me crazy. Focusing on the speech I smiled.

"Speeches aren't really my strong points, but I'm gonna give this a whirl." I smiled as everyone laughed softly. "I wanted to congratulate Samuel here on hooking a wonderful woman, I'm still not quiet sure how that worked." I said sighing, teasing them a little as Sam smiled giving Ems a butterfly kiss, Jacob stood beside me his presence assaulting my senses.

"No seriously, I wanted to thank you Sam. I know you are going to be good to my sister, your going to treat her right and protect her from anything and everything. You two will grow old together and your love will never change. Here's to two of the greatest people I know, here's to the love I wanna be in." I said holding up my glass tipping it to them before everyone applauded and took a sip of their drinks.

Jacob looked at me something flashed in is eyes before looking out to everyone, he smiled I could tell he was nervous.

"I've known Sam for a long time, you could say we're more like brothers than friends. Sam has always been the leader, always been someone to look up to. He shows us how a woman is suppose to be treated." _Ha… maybe you need to take some damned notes Black!_ I thought to myself as I stood beside him, smiling here and there when it was appropriate.

"Sam's got him a good woman, Emily never lets him stray to far and when he starts she's right there to set him straight. It takes a strong woman to deal with us, and Sam's got him a good one. Here's to many years of happiness, love and joy." He said raising his glass, clinking it with mine. I couldn't help but wonder what soap box he got that off of.

As I left the stage I felt Jacob following me. I tried to will him gone but when I opened my eyes he was still behind me. As I walked outside taking a seat in the beautiful gardens he sat down on the cold stone next to me, I glanced over at him arching a brow.

"what do you want Jacob?" Turning to face me Jacob grabbed my hands, I tried to pull them away but he wouldn't let me.

"We need to talk."

"No, no we don't. I have nothing to say to you, I have nothing to say about my baby and I have nothing to say about your Bella. You picked her side a long time ago Black."

I said looking away from him Jacob raised one hand to turn my face back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Amelia?"

"Why would I tell you Jacob? You don't even want me, what on earth would make me believe you wanted my baby?" Jacob looked at me, his expression soft as he played with a strand of my hair.

"That's not true Ami."

"Yes it is, don't let some sense of guilt control how you feel Jacob." I said closing my eyes as I felt his light touch at the base of my throat. He was just being nice because of the guilt he felt… nothing else. He loves Bella, he always has and he always will.

"I should of protected you Amelia." I heard him say softly, his voice holding something that sounded like pain. I shot him a look as I stood up.

"You should of done a lot of things Jacob, but you didn't. You picked Bella time and time again and now we are both paying the price. I blame you for this, I blame you for the loss of our child." With that I turned and walked away from Jacob. I didn't look back, I just kept on walking. I had done my job, I had been the perfect sister for Emily today, I had tried to be a good mate for Jacob and now I was done. Now I was going to think of myself, I'm leaving this one horse town and I'm leaving now.

Reaching my car I looked back over my shoulder a part of me hurt when I noticed Jacob wasn't following me, I quickly shook it off unlocking my car. I no longer needed Jacob at least that's what I was going to tell myself. As I went to get in the car I felt that all to familiar presence looking to my right, I saw the vampire leaning against my car a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello love… afraid I had forgotten you?" I looked at the vampire and sighed, I didn't have the will to fight anymore.

"I couldn't be so lucky." I said moving to open my car door, you know its sad when you are no longer afraid of a blood sucking vampire. He looked at me a little puzzled by my reaction before he moved closer pushing my car door shut.

"Love, what is wrong?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he looked at me. I took a step away from him.

"Don't, leave me alone." I said trying to sound strong as the vampire smirked looking at me, reaching out he pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Your will to fight seems to have dwindled my little dragon… why is that?" I pulled away from him only to find myself pinned between the car and the vampire's cold body.

"Fuck. Off." I said through clenched teeth, he just chuckled his fingers running through my hair.

"Now, that's not nice."

"I don't care."

"I will have to teach you manners love, we can't have you being rude." He said softly leaning in to kiss the space under my ear.

"Leave me a lone… please just leave me alone!" I said closing my eyes tight. My life seriously couldn't get any more fucked up than what it was right now. I no longer had my baby, instead of Jacob hating me he now felt sorry for me… that was a million times worse, he still loved Bella and I just didn't have the will to fight anything any more. Life was hard, but this was ridiculous. I felt tears start to prick my eyes the vampire leaned in wiping the tears away.

"I can make it go away Love, I can make everything better… I can make you forget." He said softly, whispering in my ear. I took a deep breath. Forgetting everything, no longer feeling the pain that was oddly tempting. I shook my head no trying to get away from the vampire.

"Love, I grow tired of your games. I want you, you will grow to love me and we will live together forever." He said grabbing a handful off my hair.

"Get off of me! You are crazy!" I said my voice growing louder as I pushed against the vampire's chest.

"Enough!" He thundered slamming me back into my car, it hurt… but it felt good. The pain helped me focus on something. I let out a soft hiss as he pressed into me. "Why must you always make me so angry Love? I don't take joy in knowing I am hurting you… I am not the monster everyone makes me out to be… I care for you Amelia. I know you are hurting, I know the pain you must feel at the lose of your baby… let me help you Amelia. Let me take that pain away." He said softly his hands moving up to cup my face as I looked up at him, my eyes wide. How did he know all that?

"Ami, my dear, sweet Ami, I am not the average vampire. My name is Krvopijac, I have many powers not even the Volturi can compete with. I am one of the few 'original' vampires… my powers are great, my sex drive is amazing, you will be well pleased, I will protect you to my dying breath… I have been searching the world for centuries trying to find you Amelia Young and now that I have found you, I will not let you go."

Krvopijac said staring down into my eyes, I took a breath before looking away, vampires are good at mind games… vampires and Bella. She knew the entire time about the imprint she knew what it did to me to see Jacob with her and yet she didn't care. She just played him and hurt me in the process. I felt a cold hand resting on my cheek, I looked up to see Krvopijac standing there his head tilted to the side.

"You have been through so much my Love, let me take care of you. Let me turn you into my queen, I will treat you as such, you will never be hurt again." I looked at him, he knew how to talk a good game. I thought back to Jacob, the old Jacob the Jacob I had fallen in love with. He was kind, caring and always had a smile for me. I had come to believe that I made him happy, that he really actually loved me… but he didn't. He loved Bella, always has and always will. I looked at Krvopijac and shook my head.

"No. I can't. I love Jacob." I said softly watching as the vampire's eyes changed, they were now blood red. He took a step away from me hissing as he stared at me.

"I grow tired of games Amelia. I have chosen you to be my mate, and you will soon fulfill that role willingly or not. I am not a very patient man Amelia, do not make me get angry." He said more like growled out. I would never understand how I could get myself into this situations. Closing my eyes I sighed before looking back to Krvopijac, he stood there trying to calm down, his eyes weren't as red as he watched me.

"My heart isn't mine to give Krvopijac. Kill me if you want too, but I will never be yours." I spoke softly as he moved closer to me I saw a blur of black and white rush past me grabbing the vampire before sending him flying across the parking lot, I looked over to my right to see Paul, Quil and Seth standing beside me, Jacob was in front of us growling a warning growl to the vampire.

Krvopijac stood up laughing lightly as he walked over staring at Jacob.

"So we meet again my friend, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Krvopijac, I want your mate. It wont be long until she is mine, her will to fight isn't as strong as it use to be… it's a shame you would break just a wonderful thing Jacob. Amelia is too good for you." With that Krvopijac vanished before reappearing beside me long enough to kiss my cheek.

"Until next time Love, until next time." With that he was gone. I stood there shocked, I never knew what I did to myself to deserve such bad treatment from Karma but all I can say is I Must have been a damned bitch in my past life. Paul walked over to me taking me in his arms as I stood there holding onto his bicep as I stared across the empty parking lot… I started to laugh. This was getting to be too much. I tore myself away from Paul starting the car and peeling out of my parking spot, I hit 90 on the way home.

I couldn't stay and talk with the pack, I couldn't look at Jacob and I couldn't bring myself to meet anyone in the eye. I was leaving. As soon as I got what I needed packed, I was gone.

Pulling into my drive way I got out of the taking a deep breath I slowly let it out taking a mental picture of La Push. I hated to leave my home, but I had too. I hated to leave Jacob but I couldn't stay here any longer. Walking into my house I picked up my suit case and got to packing. Come day light I would be heading toward the state line, my time in La Push was at an end.

* * *

**Hope you like, tell me what ya think :) I'm working on some ideas, the reviews really help me to get into the story :) can't wait to start writing another chapter.**


	15. Until We Meet Again

**Here's another one :D This one is mostly in Jacob's PoV :) hope you enjoy!**

**Be warned it is sad... just sayin hehe  
**

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews I love it!  
**

* * *

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life_

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me_

_~ "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban_

* * *

2 am and I'm still up, my bags were packed sitting beside the door, that night I heard nothing but pained howls as I packed. I knew the guys knew what I was doing. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a howl that sounded like it came right outside my kitchen window, as I spun around I gasped seeing Jacob in wolf form standing there a pained look in his eyes. Looking at Jacob I sighed, I never understood how he could hurt me so badly. I stood there staring into Jacob's eyes sighing I turned away from him. I couldn't look at him anymore. I heard his soft whine as I turned away, he would have to get over it, I was tired of being hurt. I was done being Second Best, I was done with… I was done with everything. I sighed as a tear slipped down my cheek before I made my way over to the couch laying down, I felt Jacob following me moving to lay in front of the window keeping an eye on me. I fell asleep for the first time in months, feeling at peace knowing Jacob was with me.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I laid there watching Ami as she tossed and turned on the couch I winced every time she yelled or whimpered. I didn't know how Paul had done it… I had found out this wasn't anything new for Amelia. She had been having horrible nightmares for a while now… and I was the cause. Me and my stubbornness had driven our mate to this. I had never seen anyone in so much pain, pain that I was the cause of.

I whined as Ami held onto her stomach letting out a soft sob, all I wanted to do was run inside and hold her. Tell her everything was going to be alright and love her like I should have from the beginning. I've always loved Amelia, she's my soul mate. The woman I am suppose to be with… but I wanted to prove to everyone, myself included, that I didn't believe in the imprint shit, I wanted to break it… instead I just broke Amelia and my hearts… I was such a dunce.

_Yes, yes you are. Look what you've done to her! All for some leech loving whore who never has loved you! Are you fuckin stupid?_ My wolf taunted, I sighed. I hated when he was right.

'Maybe… I never meant to hurt her like this'

_Well asshole, you did. You hurt her, and now you've lost her. She's leaving us and there's nothing you can do to change that. Come morning we will be alone… and its all your fuckin fault you pathetic mutt!_ I whined knowing my wolf spoke the truth. Come morning, when Amelia woke up she would be gone. I would be alone, and it was all my fault. I had made her chose this, I had pushed her so much until she had finally given up… I had been a total ass to her for too long. She no longer loved me, she no longer wanted or needed me… my heart broke into a million little pieces. I sighed taking in the pain, I deserved it. I deserved the pain that was going to come when she left, her leaving was going to kill me but I couldn't do anything to stop her.

When Amelia's nightmares seemed to stop I slowly stood up I was going to have a little talk with Edward and Bella. I started to run toward the border knowing they wouldn't be far off I didn't stop when Embry and Quil figured out what I was doing. I just plowed through the pack when they tried to stop me. My wolf had taken over, it's time for someone to pay for hurting My Amelia like this… I would take my anger out on someone then I would go home and take my anger out on myself. I deserved to hurt like no one had before. Amelia was right, it was my fault she no longer held our child inside of her. A child I had no idea existed, because she didn't want me too. Ami was too afraid of my reaction to tell me she was pregnant. A moment that should have been full of happiness and celebration… that hit hard. Amelia was afraid of me, she was protecting the baby from me. I stopped running, I knew the pack was right behind me. I stood there staring off into the dark woods before I collapsed to the cold earth.

My beautiful Amelia, my loving mate, was afraid of me. Not that I would hurt her physically, she was too strong for that, she was terrified I would hurt her emotionally. And god help me I have. I have hurt her in a way no woman deserved to be hurt, especially from a man who is suppose to love, honor, and protect her. My pack brothers sat close by giving me time to drown in my self induced pain before Paul stepped forward nudging my back with his snout. He was right it was time to get up.

'_She'll be leaving soon Man. Come on.' _Paul's voice sounded in my head, I stood up looking at Paul. He had been a better mate to my imprint that I had, he always stuck by her, always there to protect her… protect her from me.

'_She doesn't want to see me Paul, I'm the enemy remember?'_

'_You're right. You did this to yourself Black, You never gave Amelia a chance. You missed out on what an amazing person she really is… you missed out on true love Jacob. Amelia loved you so much it hurt me. She only wanted you to be happy… why do you think she stayed for so long? She knew her leaving La Push would hurt you, so she stayed. She suffered. And now she's leaving your ass. She's leaving and you are too coward to try and stop her.' _I looked at Paul knowing he was right. Seth, Embry, Quil and Brady had phased out leaving Paul and I to our private conversation. Paul took a step toward me.

'_Don't let her get away man, if she leaves it will be too late. Teddy is a strong woman, Black. A lot stronger than we give her credit for… strong and hard headed. Once she's gone she ain't coming back.'_ Knowing Paul was right I took off, I had to stop her. I had to stop My Amelia from leaving… I loved her. I loved her more than life itself. I had just realized this, and it might be too late. Reaching the trees at the back of her house I stopped going cold as I listened for Ami's footsteps, the tv her voice as she cussed the early morning but no. I heard nothing. I quickly phased pulling on my shorts I walked into the house, my heart fell into my stomach as I realized she was gone. Amelia had left me. She was gone and she was never coming back.

I walked around the house hoping against all odds that she hadn't really left, when I walked into the kitchen my throat went dry when I found a note sitting on the table I carefully picked it up tears building up in my eyes as I started to read.

"Paul,

I hope you're the one who finds this note, you were always so kind to me, like the brother I always wanted. I love you so much, you made these past few months bearable. You were always there for me when I wanted to fall apart, you held me together. You will never know how much that means to me to know someone really did care about me. I love you Paul, you are an amazing man and I will never forget you.

Make sure to keep a good eye on Billy for me. He doesn't seem to be as healthy as he was a couple weeks ago. And Jacob… look after Jacob. He's lost, he doesn't know if he's coming or going. This is going to sound crazy Paul, I know it is, but last night he sat by my window watching me. I had never felt so safe and loved, don't get me wrong I knew you would never let anything hurt me but it's different with Jacob. I felt like he actually cared about me… its silly I know. He loves Bella, I get it but one fond memory for the road never killed anyone.

I know this is the coward's way out Paul, but please do me one more favor. Tell Jacob I love him. Tell him I don't hate him, let me see that from our memories? I know its asking a lot, especially when you have kept that locked away fro so long but he'll need it. He was a prick, but he was my prick. Well you know what I mean. I will always love him Paul, but I have to do this for me. I can't stay and watch him run after Bella any more… I can't handle it.

Thank you for being there for me Paul. I love you so very much, you will make one hell of a husband for some lucky girl one day. Don't forget to breath through it Pauly, and remember I'm always a phone call away.

I love you dear brother.

~ Ami"

I couldn't take no more, I broke down. Sitting on the floor I bawled like a baby the paper in my hand as Ami's words replayed over and over in my mind. She loved me, but she left me. She left me because she thought I was in love with Bella. Granted, I did nothing to prove her wrong in that, and for a time I could of sworn I was in love with Bella but I wasn't. I just didn't want her end up like Cullen. But as I sat there thinking, and crying my damned eyes out, I realized that all of this wasn't worth it. I had lost the only good thing in my life. I had lost my Ami and it was all my fuckin' fault! Even now she was being strong, she was one of the strongest women I knew. She put up with my dumb ass for months, she was carrying a child around with her, and now she was leaving me, she was finally doing something that was right for her. She was doing something she needed to do for herself.

I sat in the kitchen my head in my free hand as I closed my eyes just breathing in Ami's scent. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there but Paul walked through the door looking at me. I held up the note to him which he read taking in every word he sat down on the floor next to me his head resting against the wall.

"You really do love her don't you?" Paul asked looking up at the ceiling.

"More than I ever thought was possible."

"Then why are you just sitting here? Let's go get your girl!" Paul said standing up reaching down for my hand I looked at Paul, we had never really got a long and when Ami seemed to be drawn to him I wasn't sure I could ever hate anyone more. I let him help me up as Paul slapped a hand on my back.

"We're gonna get her back Jacob." I looked at Paul not sure if I really believed him or not. Paul looked at me before folding up the note slipping it in his back pocket.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for Jacob… and trust me you are gonna have to do a lot of fighting, are you up to that?" I looked at Paul and smirked.

"I'm up for anything if it will get my Amelia back." Paul smiled at my answer before he walked out of the door.

"Lets go, I think I know where she's going."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn will Jacob and Paul get Ami before it's too late? Tune in to find out :D**


	16. Pretty little Problem

**Ok, this will prob be the last story for a few days... gotta study for nursing school... fun times.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_Cause even the stars they burn_  
_ Some even fall to the earth_  
_ We've got a lot to learn_  
_ God knows we're worth it_  
_ No, I won't give up_

_~I wont Give Up by Jason Maraz  
_

* * *

**S**creeching to a stop my car skidded a little in the drive way of the Cullen residence, getting out of the car I smirked looking up at the house knowing the vamps were already watching me. I slammed the door shut before walking over to the house knocking on the door.

I couldn't leave town without paying a visit to Jacob's precious Bella now could I? The door swung open to reveal a huge ass looking ape man I tilted my head to the side looking at him before I remembered Seth making fun of him at Ems' that one day I smirked.

"Hello Emmett dear, is Bella around? I really must speak with her?" I asked trying to sound sweet I needed to get inside that damned house. Yea ok so maybe I had a death wish coming to a house full of vamps to confront Bella but that bitch is gonna pay. Emmet stood still for a moment before I heard a familiar voice.

"Let her in Emmett." Stepping aside I walked in looking at Carlisle, he looked at me giving me a soft smile which I didn't return.

"Where is she Doc?" I asked seething, I was going to take great pleasure in bashing what little brains she had in. Carlisle walked down the stairs stopping in front of me as he placed a cold hand on my stomach. I yelped jumping away from him.

"Don't do that!" I said back away from him, Carlisle just smiled looking at me.

"I didn't mean to startle you Amelia, I was simply checking something." I looked at the doctor like he had gone mad.

"There is nothing to check Doc, I'm here to beat Isabella's ass then I will be off to never ever land and that's that." As I finished talking I found myself pushed up against a wall my air supply being cut off as I looked into the eyes of Edward Cullen. He had me pinned and was hissing as he bared his fangs.

"Edward get off of her!" Carlisle commanded but Edward wouldn't let me go, he just tightened his grip on my neck before I knew what was happening my vampire appeared grabbing Edward he threw him off of me he got down in a fighting position as he looked around the now forming group of 'vegetarian' vamps.

"You really shouldn't have done that Eddie." Krvopijac said as he stared at Edward, the vampires seemed to face off as Bella came running down the stairs.

"Krvopijac what are you doing?" She asked sounding surprised as she saw the two vampires circling each other. "You were suppose to take care of Amelia not try to murder my husband!" I looked at Bella, dumbfounded as my mouth hung open, by now every vampire in the room had turned to look at her, surprised by her admission.

"Whoa whoa whoa…you hired a vampire to kill me? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" I asked glaring at Bella as I took a step toward her this time no one tried to stop me.

Bella tried to walk away before Esme grabbed her pushing her out into the small circle that had formed.

"Till we meet again my Love." Krvopijac smirked before he walked out the door, that's right the fucker just left.

"First you hire some vampire to 'take care of me' and then you cause me to have a miscarriage? Do you have no morals you fucking worthless piece of shit?!" I shouted at Bella swinging a hard left I connected with her pretty face smirking as I heard her jaw pop. Edward let out a low moan that sounded pained, like he was hurting. Bella fell to the ground crying, Emmett placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"She did this to herself." I heard his soft voice say to Edward as he nodded. I bent down picking her up and slamming her into the wall with strength I didn't know I possessed.

"Listen carefully Bitch, I will only say this once. Stay away from my pack, stay away from Jacob and stay away from la Push." I said slamming her once more into the wall as she let out a soft moan I let her fall to the ground. As I turned Carlisle was standing in front of me. I wasn't sure if it was their turn to kill me know or what… he looked at me once more, he reached out slowly grabbing my hand before he placed them over my stomach, still looking into my eyes he spoke softly.

"You still have your child Amelia. The babies that you carry inside of you are strong, and will protect you, giving you a little strength each day… do not doubt the bond between a mother and her child." He smiled softly before stepping back I looked up at him dumbfounded as I placed both my hands on my stomach.

"Carlisle, what are you saying?" I asked softly tears pricking my eyes, he smiled.

"You are still with child Amelia. The hit you received wounded your babies, but they are strong like their parents. Now they grows stronger, take care of yourself Amelia. Come to me for prenatal care… your not going to progress the same way a normal human would…especially carrying around twins." I was shocked, literally, I think my mouth hit China. I couldn't speak as I turned toward the door I saw Jacob and Paul standing there. Jacob was shaking as he looked at the scene in front of him, I dropped down my head worried he would be angry because I had came here and beat up on Bella but instead he walked over grabbing me into his arms he held me gently into his side. While he glared at Edward and Bella, she was clinging like a rag doll to Edward's neck.

"If you ever fucking cross the boarders again Bella I swear I will tear you apart my self!" Jacob growled out staring at Bella, I was taken aback from his words… holy fucking cow did he just say that to his Bella? I looked up at Jacob my eyes wide as he looked down at me. The other vampires let out a soft warning hiss not liking the threat but Jacob didn't care, we all knew he spoke the truth.

"I know this doesn't make everything better Ami, but please, come home. I need you. We all need you…" He spoke softly leaning down he slowly nuzzled my neck. I pulled away from Jacob just a little bit to look at his eyes, he looked down at me I could tell he had been crying, reaching up I cupped his face in my hands.

"You've been crying…" I said softly looking at Jacob, he nodded leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"I don't want to lose you Amelia…"

"Hey guys, not to burst the love fest but I think we should continue this conversation back home… I can't stand this smell any longer." Paul said pinching the bridge of his nose before grabbing my hand leading me out of the house I smiled as Carlisle called after me.

"Don't forget what I said Ami! I expect to see you next week!" I looked to the guys as Paul grabbed my keys.

"I'll drive your car, you go with Jacob." I looked around noticing there wasn't another car I rolled my eyes.

"Of course your lazy ass would say that." I said with a smile as Paul stuck his tounge out at me again before pulling me into a hard hug.

"Don't you ever leave us again Amelia…" I smiled hugging Paul back as I nodded, I felt like I was home again. I looked up at Jacob as he reached out his hand for me to take.

As we walked through the woods I wasn't sure what to say. Jacob would give my hand a gentle squeeze every now and then, when he saw I was getting tired he stopped giving my forehead a kiss.

"Wait here Ami." He spoke softly before stripping naked and handing me his clothes he smiled before walking off behind a tree, why he took the time to do that I had no idea… he was already naked and I tried not to stare… I really did but I couldn't help it. When Jacob reappeared he was my big russet colored wolf, I smiled as he bent down motioning for me to get on I did as he wanted holding his clothes under one arm as I laced my fingers through his hair.

"Alright take it easy… we have precious cargo on board." I said softly referring to our babyies our babies, the baby Jacob and I had created. Jacob shot me a look over his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, that look was like no other I had seen before, it was so full of love and pride. He set off at a slow steady pace, I leaned down laying my head against his thick throat as we made our way to La Push. As we entered La Push I looked around taking a deep breath, I wasn't quiet sure where this left Jacob and I. Did he just feel bad and want to try and make it right? Did he really love me or was it just some misplaced sense of have too. Whatever it is I would take it and go from there. I knew Jacob would love our baby, he would take care of his son… a little tidbit of information Doctor Dracula let slip. I smiled thinking about having a daughter… about giving Jacob his first child, I was having a baby girl.

Jacob would have a son and hopefully a daughter and Billy would have a grandchildren. It would be my gift to them. They didn't deserve for me to run away and never let them him the baby. The Black's were good men, and my baby would need them in their life… they would have a father and grandfather who loved him dearly. I smiled as we came to the clearing behind my house, I slipped off Jacob turning around when he phased back into his human form I kept my eyes closed as I held out his clothes. I heard Jacob's deep throaty chuckle as he took them from me.

"No need to be so shy Ami, you've seen it all before." I peeked up at Jacob from beneath my lashes as I blushed.

"I know." Jacob just smiled at me before gently lacing his fingers with mine.

"So… twins huh?" He asked looking down at me, I smiled blushing softly as we walked into my house.

"Yea… that's what Vampy said." As the door shut Jacob had me pinned up against it, gently though as he leaned down placing warm lips against my forehead. I couldn't help but smile as kissed down my face before capturing my lips. He looked at me with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I don't want to scare you, and I know we need to take this slow Amelia. But I love you, and no I don't have some misplaced sense of duty to be with you. You are my soul mate Ami, the mother of my children. You are my other half. Its taken me a while to realize it but I will spend every waking minute of my days convincing you that I do love you and I will take care of you." Jacob said softly he looked in my eyes for a minute before looking down to my lips as if asking for permission, I leaned into Jacob just a little, that was all he needed before his lips met mine in a soft, passionate but loving kiss, one of his hands moved up to cradle my head as I placed my hands on his chest. I smiled softly into this kiss, this was my Jacob… I finally had him back.

As the kiss ended Jacob just held me in his arms rocking me back and forth I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this but it felt so right, I never wanted to leave his arms. As if sensing my thoughts Jacob chuckled before lifting me up bridal style as he walked over to the couch sitting down with me in his lap. I sat there my head resting on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. Jacob sat there silently holding me, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Twins… I'm going to have a twins." Jacob said with a huge lop sided grin on his face. I smiled looking up at him, he looked down at me playing with my hair.

"I want her to be just like you Amelia. Strong, independent and breath taking beautiful." I blushed looking down at my hands. I wasn't so sure about all that… I looked up as Jacob raised my chin to meet his eyes. I smiled, loving how he automatically refered to one of the babies as 'her'... a girl and a boy... that would be nice.

"Amelia Young, you are the most beautiful, stunning woman I have ever meet. Don't you ever doubt that." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

Maybe everything would be alright? God I prayed so!

* * *

**So she didn't get very far... Jacob wouldn't let her :) Hope your liking the story so far!**


	17. My Black Men

**Ok so I lied lol Here's another one :) It's a little shorter but just kinda to clear up some things and get the sl to going lol**

**There were some typos in my last story and I apologize :) I fixed it hehe  
**

**Yes Ami is having twins! :D yay *happy dance*  
**

* * *

_ There's a new wind blowing like I've never known_  
_ I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done_  
_ And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do_  
_ I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

_ And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays_  
_ I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_  
_ Now theres just one thing, the only thing I wanna do _  
_ I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_

_~ I Wanna Love Somebody Like You by Keith Urban_

* * *

**I** found myself sitting in Billy's small kitchen, I sat there nervously biting my bottom lip while Jacob sat beside of me a sense of pride surrounding him. He seemed to catch on to my nervous self and smiled reaching out to place a warm hand over mine.

"No need to be nervous honey, dad will be thrilled." I nodded swallowing hard before I heard Billy coming toward the kitchen.

"What have you done this time Jacob? I swear to God if this is about Bella I'm going to kick your-" he trailed off as he saw me sitting beside Jacob with a small smile on my face. Billy's face seemed to brighten up instantly as he looked at us. "Well hello Amelia." He said rolling toward me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Pops, did ya miss me?" Of course I hadn't gone anywhere really but he smiled none the less.

"You better believe it Teddy, I'm glad to see Jacob's finally came to his senses." He said with a sly smirk in Jacob's direction. "So what is so important that you had to drag me away from my fishing trip Son?" Jacob just smiled big standing up he walked over kneeling beside of me taking one of my hands.

"I'm gonna be a father dad… we're having twins." Billy's eyes went wide as he looked at us his mouth dropped open.

"Wait… what? Twins? Oh my god!" Billy said, he was cute when he was shocked. I couldn't help but giggle as Billy looked at Jacob and smirked giving him a slap on the back for a job well done I guess.

"Way to go Son. I can't believe it… I'm gonna be a grand papa!" Billy's eyes seemed to shine as he smiled at the thought. "I'm gonna be grandfather…" He said more to himself before wheeling over to the phone to call Sue and Charlie I suppose. Jacob turned to look at me and smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Your amazing Amelia." I smiled returning his hug.

"Glad you finally noticed Black." I felt his slow smile against my neck before we stood up walking toward the door as Billy laughed over the phone talking to Sue. I was touched by the look of pride on his face as he talked about the 'wonderful daughter' of his.

* * *

That night I had decided to cook for the pack, seeing as how Jacob was acting in Sam's place, I figured that meant I got to be Emily for the week. I was in my kitchen thankfully it was pretty big compared to Billy's. I was making baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans and biscuits. The kitchen was a mess but the food was going to be amazing. As I worked on the bread for the biscuits I looked up to see Jacob leaning against the wall watching me, I swallowed hard licking my lips before looking back down at the dough.

"Um, hey." I said softly, I was still nervous around him… but hell can you blame me?

"Hey. Need any help?" I shook my head no but Jacob still stood in that spot watching me. "Listen Ami, I know your still confused, you don't now what to think and I can't blame you for that. I've acted like an ass for too long to think you'll just sweep it under the rug but please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I do love you and that I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up at Jacob, he smiled at me. I must look a site I knew I had more flour on me than the dough did but hey, that's how I worked. I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. Jacob seemed sincere, proud and he had a tender look of love in his eyes. I looked back to the dough chewing on my bottom lip.

"I don't want to screw this up again Jacob, we rushed into it the first time… I want to take this slow. Be friends first, you've hurt me worse than I thought any man could… I love you but I don't trust you… not yet." I spared a look and he nodded, I was surprised he wasn't mad. Jacob took a deep breath before walking over to me lifting my chin to look at him.

"I know I've screwed up Amelia, you have no reason to trust me. I have no right to ask that you do, no right to want your love but I do. I love you so much Ami, I was a fool to fight it for so. I will do whatever it takes to prove my love for you." I looked at Jacob who smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be the best friend you could ask for, and when you want more I'll be the best lover and husband you could dream about." I blushed and he smiled. "Now let me help you with those taters." He said picking up a knife and got to peeling I couldn't help but smile big as he picked up the potato it looked so small in his hand.

"I do love you Black." I said getting ready to roll the biscuits out, Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"I know you do Teddy."

With that we worked together on supper chatting about stupid stuff, getting to know each other again. Really know each other, I felt like everything I said to Jacob he was putting it away in a mental storage cabinet somewhere.

As the pack started piling in I was surprised when Jacob started setting the table, and even more surprised when he went to lay the forks and knifes out making sure everything was perfect. I knew the pack was going to give him hell over it later but he didn't seem to care. As he finished Leah came waltzing through the door she looked at Jake and smirked.

"Pussy whipped already old man?" Jacob just looked at Leah and smirked.

"Call it what you will Leah, I call it respect." with that he turned around picking up the bowls holding the food as Paul walked over to me closing my mouth he smiled.

"You'll catch flies that way Teddy." He said with a playful smirk on his lips as he moved picking up the big plate of chicken before helping Jacob set the table. I stood there amazed, I had never seen them even offer to lay out a napkin let alone set the whole table. Seth stood across the room watching them before he smiled moving to the fridge to get out drinks while Quil and Embry got out some cups.

I leaned against the counter smiling as the pack, well except for Miss Leah, sat the table for me. When it was finished Jacob pulled out my chair. I smiled taking a seat I began to get my food before sitting back letting Leah and Kim got theirs. Kim looked at me and smiled, we never really talked that much, but then again I never really went around the pack much anymore. I returned her smile before picking up my corn, the guys started to dog pile on the food, you would think they hadn't eaten in months.

I sat there listening as the pack talked about random things, Jacob and I had decided to tell everyone about my pregnancy when Emily and Sam got back. I picked at my chicken trying to be careful about what I ate, my stomach was a little touchy at the moment. Paul and Jacob sat on either side of me, Paul looked at me leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"You alright Teddy?" I nodded as I ate some chicken, he and Jacob shared a knowing look before going back to eating. Kim and I started talking about her upcoming wedding to Jared, I smiled at the huge lopsided grin on Jared's face hearing Kim bragging about his proposal.

Being the total girl that I am, I asked to see the ring. My mouth dropped a little at the sight of it. It wasn't huge but it was good sized, in a princess cut with tiny little diamonds on either side I smiled holding her left hand carefully as I turned it from one side to the other.

"It's beautiful Kim." I said softly as she smiled.

"I love it…" She said looking pu at Jared as they shared an Eskimo kiss I smiled sitting back in my chair looking at the couple. Ok yea, so I'm not a freak but I love watching couples who are in love. You can't help but smile when ever they get around each other, its too cute. Out of the side of my eye I saw Jacob watching me, a curious look on his face but I wouldn't look at him I didn't want too at the moment.

After supper was finished Kim and I cleaned up talking quietly to ourselves as the guys went into the living room, I could hear them fighting over the remote.

"So, when is the big day?" I asked as I washed up the dishes.

"We want a summer wedding, I was thinking out on the beach its so beautiful that time of year." I nodded, she was right. La Push was beautiful in the Summer.

"An outside wedding will be perfect…" Kim looked up at me from the table she smiled blushing softly.

"Um, Ami?" I glanced over my shoulder at her arching a brow as she blushed.

"Yea Kim?"

"Would you care to help me plan the wedding? I know you did a lot for Emily and her wedding was amazing… I was just wondering… if you could ugh, you know help with ideas and stuff?" I couldn't help but smile, Kim was too cute. I turned to face her drying off my hands I nodded.

"I would love to Kim." Kim let out an excited laugh as she came over hugging me.

"Thank you soooo much Teddy!" I smiled at the use of my nick name as I leaned in returned Kim's hug.

"No problem Kimmy."

I couldn't help but feel like I was home again. This crazy group of people, Leah included, was my family. My heart belonged here, with them. The love of my life sat in the living room, my best friends sat beside him… and I was going to be the mother of two beautiful babies… I couldn't ask for more.

I know me and Jacob have a ways to go, but we'll make it. There will be some bumps along the way but there was no mistaking that we were meant to be together.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think :)**

**Once again sorry for it being shorter than normal!  
**


	18. Home

**So... This is the last chapter. I'm going to be making sequel(s) to this. I personally like the story, I understand everyone has their own opinions when I totally respect :) If you do not like Ami or the story, you don't have to read it. Thank you to all my loyal readers, it means so much to me that you enjoy the story :)  
**

**Here's the end of the first story! Hope you like! Let me know what you think, and if you think I should make more!  
**

**I dont mind criticism, as long as it is constructive. :)  
**

* * *

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_ You put your arms around me and I'm home_**  
**

_~ Arms by Christina Perri_**_  
_**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**A**s I walked around the crowded looking for Jared I smiled feeling a swift kick to my now enormous stomach, I softly placed a hand on my stomach as I stopped looking down at my very pregnant self.

"Easy kiddo, the show hasn't started yet." I spoke softly rubbing my stomach as I felt a softer kick to my right side I placed my free hand there giving it a soft rub as well. "Not even born yet and your already a jealous pair." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My life has really come full circle since last year, I was now engaged to marry Jacob, I had an amazing pack family, Emily was pregnant with her first child, I put my money on a son… Paul was still the same ole loving Paul. As I started to walk toward Jared I smiled as he spotted me waving me over.

As I made my way over to Jared, Paul and Sam I smiled giving each of them a hug. Paul's hand went to my stomach as he smiled looking at me. He was such a good man, I never had understood how he can't find his soul mate. I smiled patting his hand not swating it away as I looked at the other guys.

"Are you nervous yet?" I asked Jared as he smiled big.

"Hell no, I can't wait." He said with a look of pure love and expectation on his face, I had to admit imprinting was an amazing thing. I looked up feeling someone's eyes on me and smiled as my gaze connected with Jacob's. He stood off to the side talking with Billy, when our eyes met his face softened as he smiled back at me.

My Jacob was so different than the cold, heartless man I knew a year ago. He never left my side after the day I came back from the Cullens. When Bella tried to get in touch with him he would ignore the calls, finally changing the numbers. When Bella showed up at his place one morning he just shut the door in her face. I know it might sound cold and heartless but I could care less about that bitch. She has Edward, she needs to leave my man alone. Excusing himself from the conversation Jacob started to walk toward me, I stood still smiling at him as Paul removed his hand from my stomach, only to be replaced with Jacob's as he stood looking down at me his hands resting on either side of my stomach, our babies calming down instantly at his soft touch. Leaning down Jacob gave my lips a soft kiss before resting his head against mine.

"You look beautiful Amelia." I smiled and blushed knowing he was lying I looked like a huge beached whale.

"Have I mentioned how I like you in a tux?" I asked looking up at his face, Jacob smirked in reply.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to say it again." I laughed softly shaking his head, he was still as cocky as ever.

As the wedding started up, Jacob and I made our way over to our chairs taking a seat. The wedding was amazing, just the way Kim and I had planned it. She was georgous in her dress with her hair up in soft curls. A beach wedding was defiantly her. I sat there watching the beautiful ceremony as Jacob pulled me closer to his side his arm around my shoulders as his hand rested protectively against my stomach.

As Jared pulled Kim into a rather heated kiss the crowd cheered and the guys let out whistles, pretty sure the astronauts in space could see the shade of red Kim had turned, I giggled as Kimmy pulled away from Jared with a cute smile.

After the reception I had stayed over to help clean up, Jared and Kim had skipped out about an hour earlier… they couldn't wait for the honeymoon. I smiled as I cleaned up the tables, Paul and Jacob were taking down the decorations I was allowed to touch. As I turned around, arms full of trash I let out a scream and stumbled back away from a weird looking Bella. Something was different about her… something told me I should be afraid. Paul grabbed me before I fell as Jacob stood in front of me looking at Bella, Paul's grip tightened on me.

"Jacob…""I know Paul." Jacob said quietly his eyes never leaving the red eyed Bella standing in front of us. She smirked her eyes moving away from Jacob to me then looked down at my stomach her eyes flashed as she made a move to come toward me, Jacob grabbed her throwing her across the room she collided with the wall and hit the ground with a thud a hit any normal person would be unconscious from. Bella slowly stood up looking at Jacob, she smirked this time I really looked at her gasping as I saw the two piercing fangs she now flaunted. Bella looked to me and smiled.

"Are you scared Amelia?" I felt Paul's grip tighten as Bella's sadistic smile grew. "Good, you should be." Standing there I knew I was staring at a new born… Bella Swan was now a vampire and her newest target was me.

* * *

**Looks like Ami has just found a whole new load of trouble... **

**Until next time,  
**

**~SouthernCharmer  
**

***A special thanks to Psycho :)  
**


End file.
